Amor Concertado
by Istel
Summary: A Andrómeda Black le esperaba una fabulosa vida al lado del heredero de los Malfoy, Lucius, pero ahora se ha escapado y casado con un hijo de muggles y es a su hermana menor la que tiene que ocupar su lugar como flamante esposa del rubio. CAP5 UP
1. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 1. Cambio de planes**

- ¿Qué me intentas decir con eso Heriberto?

- Abraxas- interrumpió la mujer de gesto severo que se encontraba a la derecha del susodicho Heriberto.- Creo que está muy claro. Lo que mi marido intenta decir es que no puede haber boda porque no hay novia.- Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala.

Las cuatro personas que estaban allí se miraron sin saber qué decir. La mujer que acababa de hablar, Elladora, miró orgullosamente a la otra pareja, fijando sus ojos grises oscuros, casi negros, en ellos. Después colocó suavemente las manos en su regazo, alisando en el movimiento unas leves arrugas que se habían hecho en su impecable vestido. Era una mujer de gesto adusto y noble porte. Tenía el pelo negro como ala de cuervo y unas pequeñas y finas hebras grises surcaban delicadamente sus sienes hasta el apretado moño que se encontraba en la parte occipital de la cabeza.

Su marido Heriberto, al lado, no podía ser más diferente a ella. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Muy alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un precioso azul claro. Tenía un noble porte y al igual que ella vestía de forma lujosa. Pero su rostro no era duro, normalmente era jovial y despreocupado, pero se encontraba en una tensa situación que había tensado sus facciones convirtiendo su rostro en triste, más bien apenado, y bajaba la cabeza ante la otra pareja.

El tercero de los ocupantes, Abraxas, era un hombre alto, de ojos grises y fríos, pelo platinado que caía elegantemente sobre su masculino rostro y tenía un poblado bigote del mismo color que su pelo. Se denotaba seguridad en su manera de moverse y miraba a la mujer directamente a los ojos. Parecía ser de la misma clase social alta que la otra pareja, y colocaba su mano en el hombro de la mujer que se sentaba a su izquierda.

Una hermosa mujer. Agnes tenía el pelo rubio, semejante al hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella. Ojos de color verde picante y el pelo recogido con varios bucles elegantes. Su vestido femenino, a diferencia del de la otra dama que se apreciaba lujoso pero austero, era muy barroco, con muchos lazos, volantes, puntillas y detalles. Llevaba una flor fresca en el pelo y parecía una de esas mujeres florero que se casan con ricos herederos para tener hijos con ellos y gozar de su posición… Nada más lejos de la realidad. Esa mujer era inteligente además de bella.

- Eso no es posible Elladora- contestó finalmente el hombre de platinos cabellos dirigiéndose a la mujer- Teníamos un trato. Un contrato familiar. No se puede anular todo.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hija se haya fugado de casa con un Sangre Sucia!- exclamó Heriberto perdiendo los papeles.

- Tal vez sí- dijo hablando por primera vez la otra mujer- La educación de las mujeres es algo de lo que se deben ocupar especialmente los padres. Yo nunca fui a un colegio mixto y jamás hubiese permitido que mi hija hubiese ido a uno. Y si en esta época no quedan instituciones decentes lo mejor hubiese sido haberla educado en casa.

- Querida- dijo su marido mirándola- No creo que tenga que ser así. Los tiempos cambien y ahora las chicas necesitan más libertades. Tú mejor que nadie conoces lo inteligentes y valiosas que sois…

- Es más- dijo la otra mujer- A nuestra hija mediana, Bellatrix, Le espera un brillante futuro tras el matrimonio que la concertamos con Rodulphus Lestrange. Está encantada…

- Una muchacha bien educada- admitió la otra mujer

- Pero esa niña… Ese demonio de Andrómeda. Tan solo tiene veintiún años… Siempre ha sido un torbellino. No es solo que se halla fugado con ese _individuo_… ¡Ella está embarazada!- exclamó fuera de sí. El otro matrimonio abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la noticia y acto seguido un gesto de asco apareció en su rostro.- ¿Entendéis ahora porqué no hay forma de llevar a cabo esa boda? No hay nada que hacer… Hay que anular el contrato familiar. Lamentamos lo ocurrido de corazón…

- Espere- dijo la mujer a pesar del gesto de abatimiento de su marido- Ha dicho que Bellatrix es su hija mediana…

- Sí- dijo la mujer- Tiene diecisiete años. Ha acabado el curso pasado sus estudios primarios y queremos que su boda no se retrase mucho… Como muy tarde cuando cumpla los diecinueve, a mi me parece tarde pero no se qué dirá ella…

- Si- dijo la otra mujer sin escuchar.- Pero no es eso lo que me interesa.- aclaró yendo al grano- Si Bellatrix es su hija mediana¿Significa eso que hay una hija pequeña¿Otra chica?

- ¡Claro!- dijo el hombre hablando de nuevo- La pequeña Cissy… Narcisa es su nombre.- La mujer rubia pronunció su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?-dijo sin entender su marido.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Elladora- Ya entiendo… Narcisa…

- ¿Qué?- dijo su marido- Es no puede ser Cissy… Ella es muy pequeña- protestó tras comprender lo que proponía la mujer rubia.

- Vamos Heriberto, tiene dieciséis años no es una niña. Dentro de apenas dos meses será mayor de edad. La misma Bella se prometió a los quince y no pusiste ninguna pega entonces- El hombre siguió con el ceño fruncido y el gesto preocupado.

- Entiendo sus titubeos Heriberto… Es su hija pequeña. Pero píenselo bien. Es una buena solución para todos- concluyó la rubia con voz autoritaria.- Sería el mismo muchacho, solo cambiaria la esposa. El primogénito… No se si tu hija pequeña aspira a tanto…

- Mi hija pequeña puede aspirar a mucho más- murmuró el hombre para sí- Lo pensaremos.

- Me parece una buena idea- dijo de nuevo la mujer rubia.

- Agnes querida- dijo la otra mujer- Tus ideas siempre son buenas.

- Bueno Heriberto. No hay que darlo todo por perdido. Perece que aún queda una oportunidad de realizar la unión Malfoy-Black- dijo Abraxas tendiendo la mano al otro hombre.

- Así es- murmuró sombrío el hombre- Así es

* * *

- ¿Se puede?

- ¡Cissy¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Hermanita, tenía que venir a verte… Andri¿Seguro que estás bien?- dijo la jovencita sentándose junto a la otra chica.

- Sí… Estoy muy feliz. Ya noto al bebé crecer dentro de mí- tocó su barriga y de repente su rostro se iluminó y exclamó jubilosa- ¡Se está moviendo! Rápido pon tu mano aquí- Sujetó la mano de su hermana y se la llevó hasta la barriga. Al principio la otra chica no alteró la expresión de su cara. Pero luego varió de sorpresa a alegría.

- ¡Lo noto! Es increíble.

- Lo sé.- retiró la mano de su barriga y su hermana hizo lo propio.

Narcisa miró a su hermana fijamente. Estaba muy guapa. Ya no vestía esa ropa lujos que su madre les obligaba a vestir para que se notase su clase social. Se había cortado su precioso cabello rubio y ahora lo tenía teñido de un precioso color caoba. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si tuviese una alegría interna que la iluminaba lo suficiente para alumbrar al resto de la gente. El piso en el que vivía no era muy grande Apenas tenía lo indispensable para vivir, tres habitaciones, una de ellas muy pequeña y un solo baño, una cocina y nada de muebles de roble. Todo estaba decorado al estilo muggle moderno, plásticos, metal… Nada que tuviese mucho valor. Su ropa no parecía cara y era tan muggle, que resultaba hasta vulgar. Pero a pesar de todo ello, ella parecía mucho más feliz que en la mansión en la que vivían las tres. Sus preciosos ojos azul claro, que al igual que los suyos propios había heredado de su padre, parecían mucho más vivos de lo que estaban los de la joven Narcisa. Andrómeda acarició de nuevo su barriga que no se preocupaba por ocultar, de echo llevaba una camiseta que ya usaba antes de estar embarazada con lo que se evidenciaba que una nueva vida se gestaba debajo de su ropa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada- mintió la joven- papá y mamá han ido ha hablar hoy con los Malfoy… Me lo han dicho esta mañana.

- Vale- dijo la otra un poco molesta

- No quieres hablar del tema¿Verdad? Está bien…- miró la casa otra vez y dijo- ¿Dónde está Ted?

- En el hospital… Hoy tiene guardia. Estoy solita toda la noche¿Te quedas a cenar?

- No, hoy Trixy estará en casa. No cena fuera porque dice que quiere disfrutar de mi compañía antes de que me vaya.

- ¿Te vas a Hogwarts dentro de dos días?

- Sí… Ya solo quedan dos días. Tengo muchas ganas de volver. Aunque él se haya ido.

- ¿Se te ha ido el amorcito hermanita?- dijo la embarazada con sorna- Supongo que Bella no sabe nada de esa relación¿Verdad? Supongo que le hubiese dado un ataque.

- Pues hombre me ha costado mucho ocultárselo. Y más teniendo en cuenta que él es de su grupo de amigos. Tampoco es muy importante… No es una verdadera relación. Ni siquiera estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo sorprendida su hermana- ¿Cómo es eso? Pensaba que a tu edad todas las chicas sentían que si les gustaba un chico estaban enamoradas… Pero tú no eres como las demás claro está.

- No. Yo se de sobra que no estaba enamorada. Tú estás enamorada. Yo solo salía con un chico con el que pasar el rato. Simpático, agradable… Andri no me mires así, conmigo lo era. Pero lo que importa es que ni siquiera le he echado de menos este verano. Eso significa algo¿no?

- ¿Te has acostado con él?- preguntó bruscamente su hermana

- ¡Andrómeda!- protestó la otra chica

- Respóndeme Cissa.

- ¡Claro que no! Aún soy una dama, cuando deje de serlo habrá sido por amor, no lo dudes

- Vale. Me creo lo de que no estás enamorada de él y que lo sabes. Por una parte me quitas un peso de encima… Ese chico nunca me ha gustado mucho… Déjame adivinar, cuando llegó el momento te diste cuenta de que no estabas enamorada de él y le dijiste que no estabas preparada.

- Exacto

- Chica lista, y valiente. Normalmente las mujeres que se dan cuenta de eso en ese momento no se atreven a decirlo. Pero eres hermana mía… Debí suponerlo, aunque también eres hermana de Bella… Siempre me quedó la duda de si te parecías más a ella.

- No es tan mala

- Es peor… Pero bueno, no la culpo, se parece tanto a mamá que nuestra querida progenitora la ve como su sucesora. Tampoco ha perdido la esperanza contigo hermanita. Yo que tu me andaba con ojo.

- Lo haré.

- Es mejor que te vayas. Gracias por tu visita, pero si no vuelves a casa Bella se presentará aquí a despotricar contra mi casa, mi bebé y mi marido… Otra vez- dijo con voz cansada.

- Te veo…

- No se cuando me verás.

- Mándame una lechuza a la semana. No solo para ver la evolución del bebé, también para saber como estás. Y podrías venir un día de compra a Hogsmeade conmigo…

- Lo intentaré. Lo de las cartas lo haré. Tengo mucho tiempo libre con eso de no trabajar.

- ¿Te han despedido?

- No, pero dicen que no puedo seguir trabajando como antes si tengo un bombo enorme.- Narcisa se rió y besó dulcemente a su hermana- Cuídate- dijo Andrómeda a modo de despedida.

- Te quiero- replicó ella

- Ten cuidado con Bella y mamá. Hazme caso.

- Tengo a papá.

- No se si te servirá de mucho papá. Aunque seas su ojito derecho

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó a Narcisa una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color en cuanto entró en casa

- Dando un paseo- respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

- ¡Vístete! Yo ya estoy preparada. Vamos a cenar en seguida.

- Estoy vestida.

- Digo decentemente. Date prisa- dijo la chica empujando a la otra escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mamá y papá ya han llegado.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes – Dijo mientras la metía en una habitación en la que solo había armarios y dos sillones- Dicen que tiene noticias muy importantes. Quieren que estemos presentes las dos… Me pregunto de qué se tratará- comentó pensativa la otra chica- Ponte esto.- le ordenó a su hermana tendiéndole un corsé. La rubia hizo caso y se giró intrigada mientras su hermana se lo colocaba.

- ¿Parecían enfadados?- inquirió otra vez.

- No lo se Cissa…- dijo la morena mientras tiraba de las cuerdas del corsé con fuerza.

- ¡Auch! Me has hecho daño

- Deja de quejarte Cissa.

- Trixy, se supone que tengo que respirar.

- Mira, las cosas van así. Tienes que respirar y lo vas a hacer a pesar del corsé. Ponte este vestido.

- No- dijo la otra observando el vestido que la ofrecía- Odio el amarillo, y el violeta- añadió al ver el otro vestido que la morena le tendía.

- No se porqué. Mira, este es bonito.

- Es rosa…

- ¿Qué quieres Cissy? No se qué estás buscando la verdad. Me afano en buscarte un vestido.

- Pero es lo que te gusta a ti Trix, me pondré este vestido.- dijo la rubia mientras cogía un vestido cercano

- Eso es rojo. A mamá no le va a gustar.

- Pues uno azul y punto. No me digas si le gusta a mamá o no porque me lo compró ella.

- Como todo lo demás.

- Lo demás me los ha comprado papá.

- Me da igual Cis. Póntelo y baja en cuanto estás lista.

* * *

- Buenas noches madre. Buenas noches padre. Siento el retraso… Me entretuve con mis amigos.

- Siéntate Lucius.

- ¿Qué pasa padre?

- Es sobre el asunto de tu boda…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ya sabéis que no hay chica… Pues zanjado, no hay boda. Fin de la conversación.

- Lucius. ¿Quieres escuchar a tu padre?- interrumpió la mujer mirando con severidad a su hijo.

- Lo siento madre.

- El caso es que sí hay "chica"

- ¿Qué¡Yo no voy a cuidar de una mujer que se ha fugado con un Sangre Sucia!- exclamó furioso el chico. Su madre se levantó y le dio una bofetada.

- ¡Te he dicho que escuches a tu padre Lucius!- exclamó furiosa- ¿Tan difícil de entender es?- el chico bajó la cabeza.

- Bueno hijo… Lo que te intentaba decir es que hemos encontrado otra prometida.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó él.

- La hermana pequeña de la susodicha. Narcisa

- ¿Pequeña?

- Cumple diecisiete años dentro de dos meses.-aclaró su padre- Sólo os lleváis cinco años.

- ¿Sólo?

- Tu padre y yo nos llevamos siete años- dijo la mujer- Además las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres ¿Alguna duda más?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- ¿Cuándo me caso?

- Pues aún no lo sabemos. Ella acabará Hogwarts, tú te encargarás de las empresas de tu padre y luego ya se verá.

- El año que viene probablemente- dijo el chico.

- No he dicho eso Lucius- dijo con severidad la madre- Pero es posible¿Algo más?

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- No lo sabremos

- ¿Qué?

- No la conocemos Lucius. Que te quede bien claro que esto es un matrimonio concertado.

- Me queda claro, pero no me quiero casar con ningún monstruo- aclaró el rubio.

- Ninguna mujer es un monstruo Lucius- dijo su madre fríamente- Pero las hijas de Elladora y Heriberto Black no pueden ser feas. Está en sus genes. No te preocupes por esas frivolidades.

- Es lo único de lo que me puedo preocupar ¿No?- contestó enfadado el chico- Así que finalmente hay boda…

- Es tu deber casarte y perpetuar el apellido Malfoy- dijo su padre- Ahora disfrutemos de una cena tranquila

* * *

- ¿Qué llevas puesto Narcisa?

- Buenas noches mama- Respondido la joven que acababa de entrar en la habitación- Es el vestido que me comprase hace dos meses.

- Yo no lo recuerdo- la otra joven sentada junto a su madre miró con superioridad a su hermana y movió los labios sin hacer ruido formando la frase "Te lo advertí"

- ¿No te gusta?- dijo Narcisa sin hacer caso a la chica. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y sonrió a su padre.

- A mi me parece muy bonito- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Y estoy seguro de que yo no se lo he comprado, debes haber sido tú.- Aquella frase apaciguó a la mujer y finalmente esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

- Estas bien… - Admitió la mujer de severas facciones. La rubia miró triunfalmente a su hermana- Ahora es mejor que tomes asiento, tu padre y yo tenemos una noticia que darte- Narcisa buscó a su padre con la mirada, pero el hombre miraba a la mesa sin atreverse a mirar a su hija. Aquello estaba comenzando a asustarla.

- ¿De que se trata madre?- preguntó Bellatrix con voz de circunstancias. La mujer la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo dulcemente Narcisa.

- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los Malfoy. Al final si que va a haber matrimonio.

- ¿Qué… Que implica ese acuerdo?- dijo Narcisa temiendo lo peor

- Narcisa, hemos acordado que tú te casarás con Lucius Malfoy – Era para pensar lo peor.

- ¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida la chica- Pero si ni siquiera soy mayor de edad. No puedo casarme no he acabado el colegio… - Comenzó a decir la benjamina de la familia

- No queremos que dejes el colegio Cissa- dijo su padre hablando por fin- Te casarías después.

- Pero…- protestó la chica- Yo no puedo casarme con el. Para empezar es mayor que yo.

- Cinco años, querida.-matizó su madre- Tu padre y yo nos llevamos seis, al igual que los Malfoy.

- Ni siquiera le conozco… - Objetó desesperada

- Yo tampoco conocía a tu padre. – Contestó Elladora igual de fría de cómo había empezado la conversación

- Pero…Pero… Yo no estoy enamorada. – Dijo finalmente casi como un quejido a la desesperada

-Aprenderás a respetarle- dijo su madre sin ni tan siquiera inmutarse

- ¡Papa!- imploró intentando utilizar la debilidad que su padre tenía con ella- Yo no quiero casarme… Y menos con un hombre al que no amo.

- Mi niña…- dijo el padre- Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tienes que casarte…

- ¡Oh!- sollozó finalmente mientras salía de la habitación corriendo.

- Elladora, ni se te ocurra ir detrás de ella. Bastante mal lo estará pasando sin necesidad de tus reproches. He cedido en esto, pero te prometo que si mi niña es infeliz la sacare de la casa de ese… Malfoy aunque con ello me enfrente a toda la sociedad mágica.- dijo el hombre agarrando a su mujer del brazo- Es mi última palabra. – Elladora por primera vez en su vida cedió y se sentó junto a su marido para cenar.

* * *

- Cissy... Se que estas ahí dentro. Vamos, no puedes estar todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto.

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?- dijo finalmente la voz de Narcisa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿No vas a salir nunca?

- Mañana saldré. – Dijo la chica- El tiempo justo para coger el autobús y llegar al Andén 9 y ¾.

- Papá está preocupado

- Pues que no me hubiese prometido con un hombre al que no conozco

- Creo que esta noche vienen los Malfoy a cenar.

- Bien por ellos.

- ¿No piensas salir?

- Claro que no

- Cis, es tu oportunidad para conocer a tu futuro marido- Se escucharon sollozos desde el interior- Interpreto eso como…

- ¡No iré!

- Vamos Cissy…

- Trix, he dicho que no. Y no me vais a obligar. Ni mamá, ni papá, ni tú, ni nadie.

- Te vas a casar con él, te guste o no.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero también te digo que hoy no voy a conocer a ese… A él. Inventa algo para cubrir mi ausencia

- ¿Qué digo?

- Lo que quieras. Improvisa…Eres una buena Slytherin Trix… Seguro que sales de esa.

- No puedes hacer esto…

- Me casaré con él. Pero necesito asimilar todo esto… Al menos tengo un largo año por delante.

- Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea…

- Trix, nunca fuiste una hermana comprensiva, no te pega ese papel. Andrómeda se ocupaba de eso.

- Y yo no puedo ocupar ese puesto¿Verdad?- contestó enfadada la morena mientras daba un puñetazo a la puerta- Yo también me caso por compromiso. No voy a fugarme con ningún muggle como ha hecho ella. ¿Soy por eso peor¿Solo porque hago lo que mis padres esperan de mí¿Solo porque soy una buena hija y no una rebelde?

- No es eso Trix…

- ¿Qué es? Yo soy la que mejor te puedo comprender Cissy, que se te meta eso en la cabeza.

- No. A ti Lestrange te gusta, tienes que reconocerlo. Te gusta estar prometida con él… Tenéis ideas muy parecidas y siempre habéis sido del mismo grupo de amigos… Yo a ese no le conozco

- Puedes cambiarlo esta noche

- Puedo… Pero no me siento con fuerzas. Por favor inventa algo y excúsame delante de esa gente…

- Está bien.

* * *

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy. Sus padres y los señores Black ya le esperan dentro de la casa¿Le acompaño?

- Prefiero fumar un cigarro aquí fuera antes de enfrentarme a ellos. Dígales que entraré dentro de un rato.

- Como usted diga. ¿Le importa quedarse aquí fuera solo?- preguntó el mayordomo- La verdad es que todos los criados y elfos tenemos algo que hacer dentro de la casa.

- No me importa. ¿Está toda la familia dentro?

- No. Creo que Cissa… -dijo el anciano antes de rectificar-Quiero decir la señorita Narcisa no está, se encuentra… indispuesta y no les podrá acompañar esta noche.

- ¿Qué?- dijo enfadado el chico- ¿No va a estar?

- Lo siento mucho… Bueno he de retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender dentro de la casa.

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró. Soltó poco a poco el humo y se intentó tranquilizar. ¿Qué se creía esa niña para no cenar con ellos? Porque lo de que estaba indispuesta estaba claro que era una mentira… Suerte tenía de poder casarse con él.

De repente alzó la cabeza al escuchar un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Una silueta bajaba un baúl por la ventana. Lo estaba haciendo levitar con la varita y finalmente éste se posó suavemente en el suelo. La silueta dejó caer una bolsa de tela y acto seguido se deslizó por las enredaderas que cubrían la fachada de la casa.

Lucius la miró embobado. ¿Se estaba escapando? Saltó ágilmente, cogió la bolsa y arrastró el baúl. De repente reparó en que no se encontraba sola en el jardín.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo de repente la figura acercándose al joven.

Era una mujer, muy hermosa, de facciones angelicales, ojos azul claro, labios rojos y gruesos y el cabello recogido y tapado por un gorro de tela. Llevaba unos grandes pantalones y una camisa muy ancha. Miró al chico con curiosidad mientras se ajustaba el cinturón. Obviamente la ropa no era suya. Tenía unas manos preciosas y aunque no se distinguía bien el tono de la piel, podría asegurar que ella era joven.

- ¿Y tú?- contestó él con una sonrisa seductora

- Está bien- dijo ella con tranquilidad- Yo no quiero saber quien eres y tú no quieres saber quien soy y en paz- caminó un poco más arrastrando el baúl y el chico la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa si quiero saber quién eres?

- Pues que serías muy indiscreto y muy fastidioso- dijo ella soltándose de un manotazo y reemprendiendo su camino

- ¿Te escapas?

- No, vuelvo al colegio

- ¿Por la noche?

- Sí. Y no se que hago aquí hablando contigo, ni porqué te estoy dando explicaciones- arrastró el baúl algo más, sacó la varita y de repente apareció un autobús morado de tres plantas.

- Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella con un leve tono de pánico en la voz.

- Soy Lucius Malfoy. Ahora te toca decirme quién eres tú.

- Lo siento- se disculpó mientras subía al autobús- Pero no me puedo quedar a charlar de trivialidades. Adiós, encantada de conocerte Lucius Malfoy- se metió en el autobús.

- Encantado de conocerte… Desconocida.


	2. El Matrimonio

**Declaración: A ver, ninguno de los personajes del Fic son mios, todos pertenecen a gente más rica que yo y mucho más famosa. Así que solo poner el capítulo 2. El fic va a ser corto, digamos que no creo que llegue a los 10 capitulos. Para los que me pregunten por la venganza. Sí, publicaré esta semana como muy tarde. Muchas gracias porleerme. Muchas gracias a Noe, a Mary, aMace y aShingryu Inazuma (A mi también me encanta esta pareja)**

**Capítulo 2. El matrimonio**

- Cissa, tranquilízate.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Mamá me va a matar, y papá va a estar decepcionado, Trix me va a fastidiar la existencia y para colmo me voy a casar dentro de un mes.

- Papá lo entenderá, mamá…

- Andrómeda, llevo nueve meses sin verlos. Me escapé de casa. No volví por navidades. Y lo único que pueden saber de mi es una carta en la que les ponía que necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar, que no se preocupasen que cumpliría con mis deberes conyugales…

- Pues ya está. Ellos saben que eres una mujer de palabra.

- Dime la verdad¿Los has visto?

- Papá fue a verme cuando nació la pequeña Nymphadora.

- ¿Cómo le has podido poner ese nombre?

- Hermanita, por mucho que mamá y la tía se empeñen en negarlo, sigo siendo una Black… Los nombres originales son un distintivo familiar-contestó satisfecha la castaña.

- La vas a causar un trauma…

- Sirius me está echando una mano con ella, la verdad es que es un verdadero diablo.

- Bueno al menos seguís en contacto. Los repudiados de los Black pronto formarán un nuevo clan

- Ríete, pero podrías formar parte de él si quisieses.

- No puedo – Contestó la rubia mordiéndose el labio y con actitud de "No me lo digas dos veces que me convences"

- ¿Por miedo? – Dijo la castaña mamá con gesto pensativo. Narcisa la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo

- Mira quien fue a hablar. No se si tu actitud es la de una valiente o la de una cobarde.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Huiste de tus obligaciones para con la familia, eso es un poco cobarde. – Le recriminó la hermana pequeña a la mayor

- Estás molesta porque te tocó ocupar mi sitio – Dijo la otra sonriendo ampliamente y toreando el tema con maestría

- Eso es verdad. – Reconoció Narcisa

- Tranquila, Lucius es guapo

- Me quitas un peso de encima- contestó la rubia. Sabía de sobra que su futuro marido era guapo, le había conocido la noche que se escapó, pero guardó el secreto. Ni siquiera se lo comentó a Andrómeda cuando llegó esa noche a su casa. Narcisa decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo conseguiste que Dumbledore te dejase venir conmigo en el tren?

- Cariño, soy una Slytherin, eso nunca cambia. Soy astuta, taimada y… se lo pedí por favor.

- Una valiosa lección. – Dijo Narcisa soltando una carcajada – Creo que nos estamos parando.

- Muy bien, aquí se separan nuestros caminos – Contestó Andrómeda poniéndose en pie y poniendo las manos sobre las de su hermana pequeña con un gesto triste

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió esta

- Mamá y Bella me matarán si me ven contigo. Y luego te matarán a ti. – Explicó con razón la ex Slytherin - Así que por el bien de ambas es hora de que desaparezca de la estación –

Se colocó una capa de invisibilidad que según Narcisa pudo recordar había "Cogido prestada" del baúl secreto de su madre y abrió la puerta del compartimento para irse. Narcisa la cogió primero del brazo y la miró con cara triste antes de preguntar:

- ¿Vendrás a mi boda?

- Eso no es una boda.- Contestó mientras cogía el bolso que la había acompañado todo el camino. Se asomó al pasillo y finalmente dijo- Cuando te enamores de un hombre iré a conocerle.

- ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó Narcisa a la desesperada

- Lo prometo – Dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y si no encuentro a un hombre a quién amar? – Se preocupó de nuevo la rubia intentando no llorar ante la horrible perspectiva

- Iré a ver al heredero de los Malfoy, no te preocupes – Dijo con un dejo de desdén Andrómeda

- ¡No voy a acostarme con mi marido! – Contestó asustada la rubia

- Que se te meta en esa cabecita con demasiados pájaros, que ahora te has convertido en una mujer que servirá a la noble causa de mantener el apellido Malfoy otra generación. – Respondió Andrómeda dando unos golpecitos invisibles en la blonda cabeza de su hermana

- Eres…- pero la otra joven ya se había ido- ¡Oh no!- sollozó. Bajó la cabeza, recogió las cosas y salió del tren.

- ¡Cissy!- exclamó jovialmente su padre.

- Un momento padre. He de comunicaros algo- la señora Black miró a su hija expectante- A los dos.

- Dinos tesoro.

- Me caso- sus padres la miraron esperando la mala noticia que suponían venía- Con Lucius Malfoy- su madre, siempre tan dueña de sí misma dio un grito jubiloso- Es mi deber como hija.

- ¡Sabía que lo cumplirías!- dijo la señora Black sin recuperar aún la compostura- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Te casarás antes incluso que Bella hija mía. Me haces muy feliz.

- Espero que sepáis que no quiero esta boda, pero he de cumplir con mis obligaciones. Y este curso lo he pasado lejos de vosotros adrede… Necesitaba alejarme de todo antes de entregar mi vida. – Sentenció con un gesto triste pero desafiante.

- Muy bien. Ahora sin tiempo que perder. Iremos a casa y luego a comprar, hay mucho que hacer. – Dijo la madre sin conmoverse un poco. La cogió del brazo pero Narcisa la detuvo

- Quisiera ir con papá-imploró la chica- Gracias por respetar mi decisión de no querer volver a casa

- Como si Dumbledore les hubiese dejado una alternativa- dijo Bella hablando por primera vez

- Está bien, iros vosotros dos.- dijo finalmente la señora Black.- Siempre te ha gustado ir de compras con tu padre, yo iré a hablar con los Malfoy para que sigan con los planes.

* * *

- ¡Agnes querida! – La señora Black entró en el salón de los Malfoy con una sonrisa que no pegaba en su adusto rostro. Dentro le esperaba la señora Malfoy, vestida elegantemente y tomando té con el meñique extendido. Dejó la taza delicadamente en el plato y fijó sus ojos verdes en los negros de la recién llegada evaluándola. 

- Bien Elladora, te veo muy alegre. ¿Deduzco por tanto que tu hija ha decidido casarse con mi hijo?

- Así es. Ya te dije que Narcisa era una mujer de palabra. Tiene mucho carácter, como su padre, pero al igual que él sabe cuales son sus obligaciones. Hicimos bien al seguir con los preparativos. – La mujer tomó asiento junto a la otra y un elfo la ofreció té.

- Espero que no te importe que se celebre en esta casa – Dijo Agnes más por cortesía que por interés. Sabía que se iba a hacer lo que ella desease.

- Al contrario, me parece muy adecuado – Contestó Elladora volviendo a ser la fría y calculadora mujer que solía ser

- Es porque todos los herederos Malfoy se han casado aquí desde hace siete generaciones. – Explicó más por demostrar lo importante que era la casa que por dar una explicación a su futura Consuegra. Tomó té y dijo – A Abraxas le va a encantar la noticia.

- ¿Y a Lucius?

- No lo sé. Está bastante molesto con la actitud de tu hija, y el tema de no haberla visto aún. – Explicó dejando muy claro que no solo su hijo estaba molesto sino que ella misma también.

- En la familia Black es tradición hacer el primer retrato cuando la hija se ha prometido, pero tras su huida no nos dio tiempo. – Contestó Elladora sin dejarse intimidar.

- Lo sé. Mi pobre hijo se ha estado mortificando por todo el asunto. La verdad es que no le dijimos que se había escapado de casa… gracias a Dios que esa doncella tuya se hizo pasar por ella el día de la cena. Aunque creo que con verla dormida en la cama no se dio por satisfecho… Si le hubiésemos dicho lo de la huida… Y que había sido esa noche… Puedo jurar que hubiese roto el contrato matrimonial.

- Menos mal que piensas con rapidez Agnes…

- La verdad es que mi marido tampoco estaba contento con la situación, pero yo se que tu eres una mujer de palabra. Bien, y dando este tema por zanjado… ¿Dónde está la novia?

- La dejé en casa, iba a ir a comprar la ropa, los zapatos y la última parte del ajuar de novia – Explicó la morena

- ¿Sola? – Se sorprendió la rubia mientras arrugaba la nariz

- Con su padre. A ellos dos les gusta ir solos de compras, y la verdad es que Heriberto tiene mejor gusto para la ropa que yo… - Agnes miró a la mujer y asintió para sus adentros. Desde luego la ropa que ella llevaba parecía de anciana y ninguna de las dos lo eran - Y mucho más acorde con los gustos de Cissa. – "No lo dudo" Pensó la rubia

- Un marido peculiar. – Contestó finalmente

- Sí lo es.

* * *

- No me puedo creer que te vayas a casar, Lucius. 

- Yo tampoco, créeme.- De echo el rubio no se podía quitar de la cabeza el hecho de que quedaban muchas mujeres hermosas en el mundo de las que él no podría disfrutar. De entrada esa sirvienta que se escapaba de la mansión Black… No se la había quitado de la cabeza. Al menos una vez al día la recordaba. Y ahora se iba a casar sin poder conocerla.

- Gracias por invitarme

- De nada. Severus¿Me ayudarías a escapar? – Dijo casualmente mientras se anudaba el nudo de la corbata

- ¿De qué?

- De la novia.

- Por favor, llevas comprometido con esa chica desde que salisteis del colegio. – Le recriminó el moreno mientras le ayudaba con la corbata - Y sé de sobra que os odiáis pero…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Pues que si ya está acordado que te casarás con Andrómeda, no se porqué ahora te vas a querer escapar. Según tus propias creencias la puedes dominar. Además no me negarás que es bonita… - Dijo dándole el cahqué al blondo que se abrochaba los gemelos

- Severus, yo no me caso con Andrómeda. – Dijo poniéndose el chaqué y mirándose al espejo

- ¿Qué dices? Si en el mundo mágico no se habla de otra cosa que no sea la unión entre los Black y los Malfoy. – Dijo sorprendido el moreno. Lucius se alisó el chaqué antes de contestar

- Pero yo no me caso con Andrómeda. Me caso con su hermana pequeña, Narcisa.

- ¿Qué?- el corazón de Severus Snape dejó de latir durante unos segundos. Llevaba más de un año sin saber nada de ella, sin escribir cartas, ni verla, ni sentirla… Y ahora iba a presenciar la boda entre el amor de su vida y uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Pensaba que lo sabías… - Dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de la reacción de uno de sus mejores amigos

- Llevo un año en Estados Unidos, no me he enterado de nada. Solo de los rumores que se escuchaban en el callejón Diaggon. – Contestó el moreno tragando saliva y disimulando lo mejor que podía.

- Pues sí, me caso con Narcisa Black, no con esa estúpida que prefirió a un Sangre Sucia antes que casarse con el heredero de los Malfoy… Pero al final, quien pagará por su hermana será mi mujercita… - Contestó con un gesto de maldad el rubio

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no olvido Severus, nunca olvido.

- Pero ya sabes que Narcisa no se parece a Andrómeda. – Objetó Severus preocupado por el bienestar de su amor.

- No, no lo sé porque no conozco a Narcisa, nunca en mi vida la he visto. Ni he charlado con ella, ni nada…

- Ahhh

- Pero tú si la conoces¿Verdad? – Dijo Lucius dándose cuenta de que su amigo si sabía de ella

- Yo… Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Ella es un año menos que yo Lucius, iba a Slytherin y es muy buena en pociones. Realmente buena. Así que pronto congeniamos.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Muy inteligente, astuta, buena amiga… Es una persona con la que se puede mantener una conversación…

- ¿Es guapa?

- Preciosa

- Entonces no necesito nada más.

Severus bajó la cabeza. Se iba a casar con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido y solo le preocupaba si era guapa. La vida no era justa… ¿Por qué se había tenido que ir? Tal vez ahora podría estar él casado con Cissa, y no siendo testigo de su boda.

- Lucius, - interrumpió la madre del rubio- Será mejor que te prepares. Ya están todos lo invitados.

- Ya voy Madre.

* * *

- ¿Estás nervioso hijo? – Preguntó la mujer sin dar muestras de estar muy interesada. 

- ¿Debo estarlo? – Preguntó Lucius moviéndose de un lado a otro y con voz glacial

- Te estás moviendo mucho. – Contestó su madre intentando que su hijo se tranquilizase

- Es que ella tarda. – Explicó Lucius quedándose quieta

- Tranquilo Lucius, las novias siempre llegan tarde.

- No me gusta esperar demasiado- De repente la música que habían escogido para la entrada de la novia comenzó a sonar. El joven bajó la cabeza, aquello ya era imparable.

Toda la gente se asomó para ver a la recién llegada impidiendo a Lucius poder ver a la novia. Dos niñas regaban el suelo de rosas a su paso, y aún no podía ver nada. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, resignado. Ella ya estaba a dos metros, alzó la cabeza nervioso. Pero ¿Por qué esa gente no se apartaba? Pensó apretando los puños con fuerza. De repente las últimas personas se apartaron dejando a la figura de la novia sola, junto a su padre.

Lucius alzó la cabeza y la miró a la novia. Ni siquiera pudo disimular su asombro. Primero al reconocer a la sirvienta Black que se escapaba de su casa esa noche y luego al notar que era aun mas bonita de lo que la recordaba. Ella bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. La situación se estaba volviendo muy extraña. Así que ella se escapó de casa la noche que se tenían que conocer. Al final se conocieron. Y ahora había vuelto. ¿Por qué? Lucius decidió apartar todas las preguntas de su cabeza… Iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, tendría tiempo suficiente de saciar su curiosidad.

Llevaba un vestido blanco precioso, con un escote que dejaba son blancos hombros al descubierto. Mangas por debajo del codo que acababan por abrirse y caer elegantemente a ambos lados del vestido. La parte de arriba estaba elegantemente decorada con bordados y la de abajo caía ampliamente formando una falda lisa y grande. En el pelo, recogido en una especie de recogido con muchos bucles, reconoció nardos, rosas blancas y jazmines, al igual que las flores que había en el ramo. La única joya que llevaba era el conjunto de pendientes y collar blanco. Los pendientes tenían diamantes con forma de cascada y una pequeña perla abajo del todo, y el collar de oro blanco tenía cuatro diamantes y una perla en el centro de la misma. Lucius las reconoció, eran la misma que su madre había llevado en la boda con su padre.

Narcisa evitó el contacto con los ojos de Lucius y miró al mago que iba a presidir la ceremonia. El anciano sonrió y abrió las manos en señal de bienvenida a la vez que decía:

- Bienvenidos estimados magos y brujas a esta ceremonia…

* * *

- Bueno, os dejamos aquí solos para que os conozcáis- dijo Agnes cerrando la puerta de la habitación en la que había metido a su hijo y a su nuera- Por cierto, ya os avisaremos para comer.- Se produjo un incómodo silencia en que los jóvenes evitaron mirarse. Al final Narcisa se llenó de valor y dijo: 

- Narcisa Black, encantada de conocerte.

- Malfoy – Contestó el sin dignarse a mirarla

- ¿Qué?

- Que eres Narcisa Malfoy ahora- ella se sonrojó- Supongo que te costará un tiempo acostumbrarte. – Prosiguió aunque parecía estar advirtiéndola de que prefería que fuese pronto.

- Sí…

- ¿Qué tal has acabado Hogwarts? – Le interrumpió el rubio nuevamente mientras se servía una copa de whisky de fuego y fingía interés de forma poco convincente

- Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar – Dijo ella con retintín

- ¿Pensabas estudiar algo después? – Siguió él sin hacer caso al tono desdeñoso de la voz de su nueva mujer

- Sí… Quería estudiar Herbiboticaria. Pero ya no puedo – Murmuró con tristeza. Lucius levantó la cabeza interesado aunque con una cara que dejaba clara que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea

- ¿Trabajar en una farmacia?

- Sí, pero también se investiga. – Se defendió ella de los grises ojos acusadores de su marido

- ¿Se te da bien pociones?

- Muy bien- dijo ella hablando de forma orgullosa por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- ¿Hola?- la cabeza de Severus Snape apareció en el marco de la puerta- ¡Estáis aquí! Venía a felicitaros.

- Pasa Severus. Creo que ya conoces a mi mujer…

- Estás preciosa Narcisa- dijo el joven mirando a la chica a los ojos. ¿Su ex novio era amigo de su marido¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!- Bueno Felicidades a los dos.

- Gracias.- murmuró Narcisa.

- Os dejo solos – Se disculpó el hombre interiorizando sus sentimientos

- No es necesario amigo mío. Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para estar solos. Ahora que nos hemos conocido… - Lucius dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dispuso a salir con Severus

- ¿Te vas?- dijo ella sorprendida sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que aún no habían salido

- Sí¿Quieres que me quede? – Contestó él esperando que dijese que sí para regodearse de su rápida conquista.

- Me da igual. – Contestó ella. Alzó la cabeza y dijo – Pero si tú bajas yo también lo haré.

- ¿Qué?

- Es mi boda, voy a disfrutar de la fiesta al igual que lo haces tú.

- Severus, espérame abajo, tengo que aclarar unas cosas con mi mujercita- dijo Lucius. Snape salió de la habitación obedeciendo las ordenes de su amigo. Acto seguido Lucius miró a su nueva mujer a lo ojos, furioso- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Preguntó marcando cada palabra

- ¿Crees que solo tú tienes derecho a divertirte?- contestó ella desafiante

- ¿Qué?- contestó él incrédulo frente a la audacia de la joven- Mira, que te quede muy claro, soy tu marido y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, y si quiero irme con mi amigo a la fiesta tú te quedas aquí esperándome.

- Pues que te quede muy claro – Dijo ella utilizando el mismo tono que él – Que yo no voy a hacer lo que tú me digas por muy marido mío que seas. Haré lo que me plazca

- ¡Eres mi mujer¡Me perteneces!- contestó él enfadado

- ¡No soy un objeto!- gritó ella igual de enfadada- Y por supuesto que no soy pertenencia ni tuya ni de nadie.- Él la agarro del brazo con fuerza y la arrinconó contra la pared.

- Tú eres mía

- Suéltame Malfoy. Me estás haciendo daño- dijo ella muy clamada. Él se acercó a ella peligrosamente- Como se te ocurra besarme gritaré.

- ¿Y qué dirás?- dijo él. Los alientos de ambos se mezclaban deliciosamente. ¿Qué tu marido te quería besar?

- Que me has golpeado. Y créeme, si mi padre cree que me has golpeado me sacará de esta casa y serás la vergüenza de la sociedad mágica- Él la soltó y ella se alejó.- Ahora tienes dos opciones, o bajas conmigo a disfrutar de la fiesta, o bajo yo sola.

- Vamos- dijo él ofreciéndola el brazo.

* * *

- Ha sido una velada estupenda- dijo Elladora visiblemente satisfecha y emocionada 

- Aún os queda un último regalo chicos- contestó Abraxas, el padre del novio. Su hijo le miró con interés.- Os hemos comprado una casa. Muy sencilla, seis habitaciones, cuatro baños, un salón y un cuarto de estar, y un elfo doméstico y una doncella. Eso para empezar. Nos pareció… Adecuado para que comencéis vuestra nueva vida en común.

- Qué bien- murmuró sombríamente Narcisa. "Sola con el psicópata y un elfo" dijo para sí.

- Bueno, será mejor que les acompañemos hasta su nuevo hogar- dijo Heriberto.

- Lo pueden hacer los Malfoy, querido. – Le apaciguó Elladora

- Elladora, he dicho que vamos

- Adiós papá. Adiós mamá. Adiós señores Malfoy.- se despidió con falsa alegría Narcisa

- Querida, llámame madre como lo hace Lucius… Ahora somos familia.- contestó con una fría sonrisa Agnes Malfoy

- Adiós a todos. Y Gracias- dijo Lucius.

Observaron como sus padres se alejaban charlando alegremente en el coche de caballos que les había conducido hasta su nuevo hogar. Heriberto Black se levantó del coche y miró por última vez a su niña que le saludaba con la mano. Luego vio como su nuevo marido la conducía al interior de la casa y la puerta se cerraba.

- ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

- Aquí.- contestó Lucius. Narcisa le siguió por la casa hasta la planta de arriba donde él abrió una puerta. Había una habitación de estilo victoriano preciosa. Tenía un gran balcón y muchas cortinas, armario, un tocador, una gran cama adoselada con un arcón delante, e incluso un precioso buró con un taburete tapizado. Todo en maravillosos tonos rojos y ocres. Narcisa recorrió la habitación alegremente. Al fin una buena noticia. De repente se paró para mirar lo que estaba haciendo su marido.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó escandalizada observando como éste se desabrochaba la camisa

- ¿No creerás que voy a dormir vestido?

- Lo que no creo es que vayas a dormir en la misma habitación que yo.- replicó ella.

- ¡Estamos casados!

- ¿Y?

- Pues que tenemos que dormir juntos, y engendrar un heredero – Dijo él perdiendo los nervios

- Lo dirás en broma. Yo no voy a meterme en la misma cama que tú… y en cuanto a lo del heredero… Creo que los muggles han inventado un método para tener hijos sin necesidad de…- ella se sonrojó. Lucius la miró embobado, estaba preciosa cuando se comportaba tan inocentemente- ¿De qué te ríes? Yo lo digo completamente en serio.

- De las bobadas que decís las mujeres.- Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Narcisa retrocedió- ¿Te doy miedo?

- No, es que me das asco.- Él se sorprendió de la brusquedad de la repuesta y se acercó aún más.- No te acerques.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque me haces sentir incómoda.- Él estaba cerca, muy cerca, y ella notó ese olor característico que desprendía, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa- Será mejor que me vaya a otra habitación.

- Escúchame- dijo él- Tenemos a una chica viviendo aquí. No me gustaría que se supiese que no dormimos juntos. Así que dormiré en el sofá si tanto te incomoda.

- Ni hablar. Esta es tu casa.

- Muy bien, pues dormirás en la habitación contigua a esta- señaló una puerta disimulada en la pared- Y todas las mañanas saldrás por aquí. El elfo hará la cama, eso no será un problema.

- Sé hacer mi cama.

- ¡Estoy intentado ser amable! – Replicó él antes de masajearse las sienes intentando liberar la tensión que sentía

- Estás intentando que no descubran que este matrimonio es el más falso de todos los concertados. – Contestó Narcisa dolida por su actitud. Le miró con cata de superioridad y dijo – Eres patético

- Pues tú… Tú no eres más que una niñata consentida y repelente– Respondió él a la provocación

- ¿Sabes lo que te dice esta niñata consentida y repelente?- Se acercó a la pared y abrió la puerta disimulada y cerró dando un portazo.

- Que bien…

Lucius se tumbó en la cama¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan difícil? En realidad ninguna pensaba mucho. La mayoría eran fáciles de complacer y de manejar¿Por qué le tenía que haber tocado a él la más difícil? Y para colmo era imposible manejarla. Y ni siquiera podía cumplir su venganza sobre ella porque Severus tenía razón, no se parecía en nada a la loca independiente de su hermana Andrómeda. Aquel matrimonio acababa de empezar y ya le estaba dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Suspiró y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Narcisa entró en la habitación de su "marido" por la puerta disimulada en la pared. Tendría que usar ese baño porque su habitación no tenía baño en su interior y no podía arriesgarse a que la doncella la descubriese. Ni se molestó en mirarle… Ese ser despreciable… Si pensaba que iba a poder dominarla estaba muy equivocado. Abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado… 

- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es mi baño- contestó Lucius.

Él estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, acababa de salir del baño y se estaba terminando de afeitar. Miró a su esposa. Tenía una bata de raso azul con la que se protegía del frío matinal.

- Pero yo también tengo que usarlo. – Replicó intentando no hacer pucheros. No le iba a dar la razón acerca de lo de que era una niñata.

- Adelante. – Contestó él con un gesto de aprobación

- ¿Quieres taparte?- dijo ella perdiendo los nervios ante la visión de un hombre semidesnudo en el baño.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – Respondió sonriendo mientras dejaba la navaja de afeitarse en el lavabo y se acercaba a ella sugerentemente

- Te he dicho que no – Dijo sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello

- Soy tu marido. No pasa nada porque me veas así. – Intentó razonar él sintiendo que, de alguna forma tenia el control de la situación

- Eres insufrible.

- Vamos… Pasa, la ducha está ya preparada. - "Se está riendo de mi" Se dijo Narcisa enfadada.

- ¡No!- Contestó poniéndose firme.

- Soy tu marido – Volvió a objetar Lucius

- Mira, ya me lo has dicho, y te he dicho que esto no es un matrimonio de verdad. Vete.

- Pues si no te quieres duchar conmigo delante, será mejor que salgas y esperes fuera hasta que acabe- Ella se dio la vuelta enfadada y volvió a la habitación de él.

Se sentó en la cama aún desecha. Al final se tumbó, cansada de esperar, y se estiró. La cama olía a él. Cerró los ojos y aspiró durante unos segundos su olor… Era agradable estar allí. Pero por supuesto imposible. Odiaba a ese hombre. Se creía genial por ser un Malfoy y la consideraba inferior. Se iba a enterar de lo equivocado que estaba.

Lucius salió del baño sin hacer ruido y se sorprendió de encontrarse a su mujer tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó con cuidado y miró su cara atentamente intentando no despertarla… obviamente estaba dormida. Una gota de su cabello aún mojado resbaló sobre su frente y recorrió su nariz, y antes de poder impedirlo cayó sobre ella. Narcisa abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida al chico.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ya he acabado- le interrumpió él- No quería despertarte.

- Vale.- estaban demasiado cerca de nuevo. Y él resultaba muy atractivo… Muy guapo, muy sexy, olía bien… Y era un tremendo- Capullo- Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió al baño.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen. Para ser flor primero hay que ser capullo- contestó Lucius.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? – preguntó Narcisa en cuanto Lucius entró en la casa alrededor de las doce de la noche 

- ¿Estabas preocupada? – Se sorprendió él mientras dejaba una gruesa capa en el perchero.

- Llevo cinco meses casada contigo. ¡Claro que estoy preocupada! Y sola-dijo ella bajando los ojos

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que sola? – Contestó preocupado el blondo

- Mira, por si no lo recuerdas el elfo se murió la semana pasada. Momento que mi madre aprovechó para cortarle la cabeza y llevarlo a la mansión Black para colgarlo de la pared.

- No entres en detalles¿Dónde está la doncella?

- Se tomó esta semana libre¿Recuerdas? – Contestó Narcisa bastante nerviosa y con los ojos lacrimosos - Se casó antes de ayer. Y yo estaba sola, con esta tormenta horrible…¿Cómo puede haber esta tormenta en noviembre! – Dijo más para sí que para Lucius

- Tranquilízate

- ¡Son las doce Lucius! – Se quejó la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas - Ni siquiera has venido a comer.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba comer conmigo.

- Pero tampoco me gusta estar sola en esta casa enorme- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me voy a la cama.- Se despidió en cuanto la primera lágrima salió de sus ojos. La rubia se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras con rapidez.

- No entiendo a esta mujer.

* * *

Narcisa se despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche. Eran las tres. No había logrado dormir mucho. Miró su habitación vacía y acto seguido se escuchó un trueno. Tembló. Odiaba las tormentas. Cuando vivía en casa solía ir a la habitación de Andrómeda y dormía con ella. Y a veces su padre venía a estar con ella y se dormía en la mecedora que había en su habitación. Pero en su nueva casa estaba sola. Un nuevo trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos y a continuación el cielo se iluminó espectralmente. 

Sin pensarlo apenas dos veces salió corriendo de su cama, atravesó la puerta de la pared y se metió en la cama con su marido. Nunca había dormido con ningún hombre que no fuese su padre. Pero estaba aterrorizada. Se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Lucius y al fin se quedó dormida.

Lucius abrió un poco los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar a su mujer dentro de la cama… ¿Qué le habría pasado? La verdad es que esa noche estaba más rara de lo normal. Acarició su pelo con cuidado y acto seguido la abrazó. No recordaba haber abrazado nunca a nadie, pero algo en su interior le decía que ella lo necesitaba.

Narcisa despertó a la mañana siguiente extrañamente reconfortada. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama que llevaba ocupando cinco meses. Estaba en la cama en la que se tumbaba cada mañana. Y que su marido de pega la estaba abrazando protectoramente.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente sin librarse aún de los brazos de él. Le miró con atención. La verdad es que era guapo. Aquella nariz aristocrática, sus labios, su pelo rubio… Retiró un mechón que le había caído sobre la cara y volvió a colocar las manos sobre el pecho de él. Sonrió inevitablemente al notar su respiración acompasada que indicaba que aún dormía profundamente. Se apartó levemente para no molestarle y de repente notó que él se movía incómodo por el movimiento. Volvió a la posición anterior y notó que él la abrazaba con más fuerza. Pero sorprendentemente no le molestó. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y se durmió otra vez.

Al despertar de nuevo descubrió que debía ya de ser tarde. Seguía apoyada sobre el pecho de Lucius y se encontraba realmente bien. Alzó la cabeza poco a poco y se encontró con los ojos grises de su marido que tenían una mirada muy diferente a lo normal.

- Lo siento- musitó ella asustada, mientras se intentaba alejar de él. Lucius no dejó que esto ocurriese.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo él con su voz seductora mientras le regalaba una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

- Por que me parece que me estás abrazando. Corrígeme si me equivoco, porque a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías.

- No, pero como te metiste anoche en mi cama, supuse que te pasaba algo, después de todo, esta es mi habitación.- contestó Lucius- Corrígeme si me equivoco…

- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo ella más asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo que por el hombre con el que estaba

- ¿Qué te pasó anoche? – Interrogó él ignorando el comentario de su esposa.

- Na… Nada- mintió ella. Bajó la cabeza como avergonzada

- ¿A qué tienes miedo Cissa? – Preguntó tiernamente

- No me llames Cissa.

- Todo el mundo te llama Cissa.

- Solo las personas a las que quiero- contestó ella enfadada.

- Llevas cinco meses viviendo conmigo. ¿Ni siquiera me has cogido un poco de cariño?- Ella bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle. Narcisa sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza. Lucius pareció no darse cuenta y siguió - Anoche…

- Estaba preocupada por ti- dijo finalmente Narcisa- Y me puedes llamar Cissa. Gracias por lo de anoche.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo acabaste en mi cama, Cissa¿De qué tienes miedo¿De que huías anoche?

- De las tormentas…-dijo finalmente ella tras armarse de valor- Tengo un miedo irracional a las tormentas, y no puedo estar sola cuando hay una… Y aquí me siento sola

- Bueno… Puedes dormir en mi cama cuando haya tormenta. Y cuando no halla tormenta también.- Ella le miró- Si tú quieres, claro.- Ella le volvió a mirar- Como amigos…

- ¿Cómo amigos?- dijo ella sorprendida- Somos un matrimonio…

- ¿Quieres cumplir con tus deberes conyugales?- dijo él pícaramente- por mi no hay problema.

- ¡Eres insufrible!- se levantó y se metió en el baño. A los pocos segundos se volvió a asomar por puerta- Vale, dormiré contigo. Pero como amigos… Además tú cama es más cómoda.

Lucius sonrió mientras la miraba apoyado sobre su mano derecha y recostado en la cama. Cuando Narcisa desapareció tras la puerta del baño, Lucius se tumbó en la cama y se desperezó con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por esta semana. Estoy preparando la Venganza y otro fic más, pero bueno, espero que este os esté gustando. La verdad es que es muy pasteloso, pero no estoy del todo disgustada con él. Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos prontito... O eso espero :P**


	3. Algo Cambia

**Disclimer: Por desgracia Lucius, Snape, Narcissa y compañía son propiedad de gente más importante que yo que tiene más dinero que yo y que escribe mejor que yo. Así que yo sigo estudiando, llegando pillada de dinero al final de la semana y escribiendo cosillas pa divertirme y divertiros. ): **

**Y sin más La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A., con el apoyo del Foro de Hogwarts y sus integrantes más pintorescos... presentan:**

**Amor Concertado**

**Capítulo 3. Algo cambia**

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Severus Snape, un amigo del señor Malfoy. Avise a la señora.- dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta- Dígale que quiero que me reciba.- Severus escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta y acto seguido la misma Narcisa salió a recibirle.

Estaba tan preciosa como Severus la recordaba. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que conjuntaba con sus ojos. Tenía una falda amplia y sencilla con detalles en blanco. El vestido se ajustaba al torso de la mujer y dejaba un sugerente escote que era levemente tapado por unos tirantes transparentes que caían sobre sus hombros sin sujetar nada. El verdadero soporte del vestido residía en dos finos tirantes blancos que atravesaban sus blancos hombros. Adornados graciosamente con un par de bucles que se escapaban del recogido. Éste era simplemente una especie de cola de caballo cuya parte de abajo se sujetaba a la superior y el resto de la cola caía como una cascada sobre su espalada. Ella aún miraba a Severus fijamente.

En ese preciso momento Severus Snape odió a Lucius con todo su corazón. Tenía una casa preciosa, una mujer hermosísima e inteligente, era rico, de buena familia… Lo tenía todo y sin embargo no aprovechaba nada. Narcisa le seguía mirando interrogativamente. Y de repente hizo un gesto que nunca había visto en su cara. Encogió la nariz como si algo la produjese una infinita repulsión; apenas tuvo dos segundos el gesto, pero Severus la miró extrañado. Finalmente ella le preguntó

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo pasar al menos?

- Perdóname.-se disculpó ella- Pasa.

Se dio la vuelta Y Severus observó embobado sus andares… Los adoraba. Siempre se había movido así, daba igual si llevaba la túnica del colegio o uno de sus costosos vestidos… El vestido, tenía un escote por detrás que dejaba libre gran parte de la mitad superior de su espalda. Y esos hombros que él había besado aquella noche… "Contrólate" se dijo "Es la mujer de Lucius. Llevan siete meses casados, respétale"

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- dijo ella tomando asiento en el sofá de uno de los saloncitos de abajo, mientras extendía la mano ofreciendo asiento a su invitado.

- Me envía Lucius. – Contestó él sin quitarse la capa de viaje

- ¿Qué quiere? – Respondió ella con evidente malhumor

- ¿Por qué me has abierto tú? – Dijo él evitando el tema por el que venía a la casa. "Lucius debería estar aquí"

- Llevo dos meses sin elfo doméstico y las criadas me duran una semana… No hay ninguna que a Lucius le agrade. – Explicó mientras ponía una evidente cara de disgusto

- Oh… Pues eso él no me lo mencionó. Solo me dijo que hoy iba a tardar más en venir, que tenía asuntos que atender y que si podía hacerte compañía… Le dije que por supuesto.

- No necesito que me mande a gente para que me haga compañía- contestó enfadada.

- Seguimos siendo amigos¿No Cissa?- dijo él repentinamente. Ella le miró sorprendida. El tono que había utilizado no le hacía pensar precisamente en que había una amistad que les unía… Parecía que les unía algo más. Y no era así. Recordó ella

Narcisa estaba casada con Lucius, eso le tenía que quedar muy claro a Severus. La verdad el matrimonio era una farsa, pero Narcisa estaba empezando a no sentirlo como tal. No sabía si en ese momento sentía celos de pensar que Lucius podía estar por ahí con otras mujeres. Y aunque se sentía halagada por lo que le acababa de decir Severus tampoco se sentía bien al respecto. Como si estuviese intentando engañar al hombre al que amaba… ¿Amaba¿Desde cuando utilizaba ese termino para referirse a Lucius? Estaban casados y eran… Amigos desde hacía dos meses. Unos amigos un tanto peculiares, pero amigos a pesar de todo… ¿O no?

- Nunca hemos sido exactamente amigos- dijo Narcisa dando por zanjado el tema. Severus se acercó a ella- Pero aquello se acabó Severus. Estoy casada. Fin de la cuestión.

- Todo esto es una farsa Cissa. Tú no le quieres – Se atrevió a decir Severus apelando a su más profundo deseo.

- Eso no te importa Severus.- se levantó con rapidez y mientras señalaba la salida dijo- Ahora te pido por favor que te marches de mi casa, tu presencia me incomoda. Y si ves a mi marido le dices que no mande a amigos suyos a cumplir sus funciones. –

Le acompañó hasta la puerta y la cerró con un portazo dejando al moreno fuera. Se apoyó en ella y suspiró resignada. ¿Por qué Lucius tenía que ser tan difícil?

* * *

Lucius entró a la habitación y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Narcisa en la cama, era una costumbre verla allí. A veces se levantaba en medio de la noche solo para observarla. Pero no estaba… Se angustió¿Acaso le podía haber pasado algo¿Habría ido Severus ha hacerla compañía como él le había dicho? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y de repente la vio. 

Estaba dormida en la mecedora que había comprado un mes antes… A él le encantaba esa mecedora. Estaba preciosa. La miró con atención, parecía profundamente dormida y de repente se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. Esa mañana no la había visto vestirse, pero estaba espléndida. Él adoraba ese vestido y solía pensar que ella secretamente lo sabía y se lo ponía para agradarle. Tenía el pelo suelto, rubio cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, supuso que el tocado de aquella mañana le había molestado al recostarse. Estaba realmente hermosa, aquellos labios rosados entreabiertos suavemente y el pecho subiendo y bajando acompasadamente. De repente ella tembló.

Lucius se acercó a ella costosamente. Se sujetó unos segundos el costado… Aquella maldita herida dolía. Llegó hasta la mecedora y la cogió para llevarla a la cama. Entonces ella sujetó su mano y abrió los ojos. Primero le miró aliviada, y acto seguido furiosa

- ¿Sabes qué hora es¡Son las tres de la mañana! Lucius, sabes que odio estar sola y no has aparecido en todo el día– Estalló.- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado¿De donde vienes?

- Tranquilízate.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Lucius son las tres de la mañana. Me parece que llegar a esta hora no es normal- Le miró de arriba abajo y reparó en la mancha de sangre de su abdomen- ¿Qué… Qué es eso Lucius?- dijo angustiada- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?

- No es nada- dijo tercamente mientras se acercaba a por una bata.

- ¡Te ordeno que me lo dejes ver!

- Eres una niña caprichosa.

- ¡Estás herido!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Lucius por favor déjame ayudarte!- el corazón del rubio se enterneció ante ella. ¿Cómo le iba a negar nada a ELLA, a SU Narcisa?

Desabrochó los botones de su camisa y dejó al descubierto la herida del abdomen. Narcisa negó con la cabeza y acto seguido entró corriendo al baño, de donde salió un minuto después portando unos cuantos frascos.

- ¡Túmbate en la cama!- ordenó

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Dijo él con evidente inseguridad

- Lucius, entiendo de pociones… Iba a ser boticaria¿Recuerdas? Confía un poco en mí.- El chico hizo lo que ella le ordenaba y acto seguido la rubia comenzó a aplicarle algunos ungüentos y pomadas. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la herida. Retiró las cremas y milagrosamente en el torso desnudo de Lucius solo quedaba una fina cicatriz aún enrojecida. Ella la recorrió con sus manos produciendo una extraña sensación en el hombre.

- Si hubiese venido antes ni siquiera te hubiese quedado cicatriz- se lamentó la joven inútilmente.

- No te atormentes, ha sido culpa mía. Gracias- y en un repentino impulso acercó la mano de ella a sus labios y la besó.

Narcisa la apartó sonrojada. Se levantó, cogió los frascos y fue al baño. Cuando volvió Lucius se había quitado los pantalones y se ponía los del pijama. La miró unos segundos y se anudó su batín verde.

- Vamos a la cama- le dijo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo Narcisa que ya que se había despertado pensó que se merecía algunas explicaciones.

- Narcisa, no me apetece hablar de ello. Métete en la cama y tengamos la noche en paz.

- Vale- dijo ella.

Acto seguido y con grandes pasos se acercó a la puerta de la pared. Lucius lo vio todo como una película, y de repente saltó de la cama y la agarró de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiese salir de la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo el enfadado.

- Me voy a MI cama. Esa es MI habitación- dijo señalando la habitación que se veía a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- Llevas sin dormir ahí desde hace dos meses.

- Sí, el mismo tiempo que llevo intentando formar parte de tu vida- le replicó la chica.

- ¿Acaso no te dejo?

- No… Ni siquiera te preocupas por mí. Estoy aquí todo el día, sola en esta gran mansión…

- ¿No ha venido Severus a hacerte compañía?- contestó sorprendido

- Claro que ha venido. Yo misma le eché. No necesito a Severus, te necesito a ti¿No lo puedes entender?- El corazón de Lucius se paró unos segundos tras la revelación y la miró embobado. -¿Qué?

- Lo siento- se disculpó- He sido un estúpido.

- ¿Dónde has estado esta noche Lucius¿Quién… Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre la cicatriz de él.

Lucius se estremeció por el contacto. Esa mujer le intimidaba tanto… ¿Por qué¿Cómo había conseguido lo que ningún otro ser humano había conseguido? Su madre le había enseñado a no tener miedo a nadie excepto a si mismo. Y ahora estaba aterrorizado con Narcisa allí delante, recordando la angustia que le había embargado minutos antes cuando no la había visto en la cama. Sujetó la mano de la mujer con fuerza y la subió poco a poco por su abdomen y su pecho hasta llegar al rostro y besó la palma de la mano.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se soltó. La cara decepcionada de él fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Acercó sus manos al rostro del chico y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras se ponía de puntillas y le besaba. El que abrió los ojos sorprendido esta vez, fue Lucius. Y de repente respondió al beso. Exploró con su lengua la boca de ella y de repente quiso saciar su sed de Narcisa.

Beso su barbilla y bajo poco a poco hasta su cuello, mordió levemente éste mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda. Narcisa gimió suavemente y Lucius siguió muy despacio como si no quisiese destruir la perfección del momento. Besó los blancos y cremosos hombros de su mujer y de repente notó que las manos de ella se estaban deslizando por su pecho. ¿Cómo podía tener esa piel tan suave? Esa piel que parecía haber sido hecha para torturarle durante las sesenta y dos noches que había dormido con ella. Aquellos hombros le obsesionaban y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que el precioso vestido que levaba solo era un estorbo. Con pericia desanudó las tiras que lo mantenían atado mientras seguía besándola. No sabía como estaba disfrutando tanto, deslizó los finos tirantes por los brazos de ella y muy pronto el vestido quedó olvidado en el suelo. Sujetó a su mujer y la llevó a la cama para depositarla sobre ella con sumo cuidado. No quería dañar la perfección.

Desató el corsé y al fin pudo ver su cuerpo… Aquel cuerpo que le atormentaban cada vez que escuchaba como se metía en la ducha, o cuando llevaba aquel sugerente escote. Besó de nuevo su cuello y mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Narcisa. La joven soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y él se dio cuanta de su propio estado… Estaba perdiendo el control. Narcisa le quitó la bata y poco a poco los pantalones. Se quedo quieta y asustada cuando de repente él paró y se le quedo mirándola.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius?

- Que no me pudo creer que algo tan hermoso esté delante de mí y yo pueda dignarme a tocarlo-

Ella le sonrió complacida por el halago y besó de nuevo sus labios. Él la atrajo hacia sí profundizando aún más el beso. Se deshicieron de la poca ropa que les quedaba entregándose a sus caricias. Lucius recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Narcisa, maravillándose de lo perfecta que era. Apostaba que ninguna mujer tenía esas piernas blancas y perfectas, ni ese vientre que parecía esculpido para ser besado, ni sus maravillosos senos, aquellos que ni las obras maestras de los pintores o escultores había conseguido plasmar. Narcisa sintió como su cuerpo despertaba ávido de algo que nunca había tenido. Quería sentirle a él. Y supo de inmediato lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus labios y los de Lucius se rozaban provocativamente. Le besó dulcemente dándole a entender que estaba preparada y él respondió al beso para demostrarle que no había nada que temer. Y así la hizo finalmente suya. Sus gemidos se entremezclaron de manera deliciosa y ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras mil chispas saltaban a su alrededor. Después del clímax, Lucius cayó sobre ella, exhausto. De repente se dio cuenta de lo pesado que le debía resultar y se apartó, notando como la cara de ella se tornaba en una triste decepción, como si se sintiese apartada de él. Acto seguido la atrajo hacia sí y la acomodó sobre su pecho besando dulcemente sus cabellos.

- Vaya- dijo ella mientras depositaba un leve beso sobre el pecho de su marido.- Ah sido…- se quedó callada sin poder encontrar palabras para definir la experiencia.

- Increíble- finalizó Lucius.

Él estaba cansado, pero no quería que Narcisa pensase que era de esos hombres que dormían después de acostarse con una mujer porque no le daban importancia a lo que había ocurrido. En el fondo Lucius se preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación. Ninguna persona había conseguido acercarse tanto a su corazón, y menos una que le desafiase. Pero ella lo había conseguido, de alguna manera había conseguido cambiarle, y al estar a su lado Lucius no se sentía solo. Solo como había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Estando con Narcisa, Lucius no se sentía él mismo. O al menos no se sentía como el Lucius que había aparentado ser todos esos años. Tal vez solo ella era capaz de sacar a su yo verdadero. Y sintió pavor por estar tan desprotegido cuanto estaba con ella. Aquella coraza con la que había convivido durante años, había sido una gran defensa frente a los demás, y a los daños que le podía haber producido el mundo. Pero se dio cuenta de que con ella perdía todo eso. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón, aquel que él creía inexistente, había vuelto a latir, y de un modo u otro ella se había convertido en su dueño. Comenzó a hablar sobre mil cosas mientras su esposa cabeceaba, al final acarició su pelo y dijo- Te quiero

- Yo también- le contestó antes de quedarse dormida definitivamente

* * *

Narcisa abrió los ojos lentamente, y de repente le vino a la memoria todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Comprobó que aún estaba desnuda… Aquello no había sido un sueño. Aspiro el olor que desprendía el hombre que la abrazaba protectora mente. Estaba guapísimo, su pelo rubio platino caía desordenadamente por la almohada y algunos mechones de su flequillo caían por su frente haciéndole parecer un verdadero ángel. Le encantaba el pelo largo y tremendamente suave de Lucius, que éste solía recoger en una coleta baja… Como recordaba el contacto de esos hilos platinados entre sus manos y todas las sensaciones de la noche anterior. Le miró de nuevo y cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos chocó de repente con unos ojos grises que normalmente eran fríos y que en ese momento la miraban fijamente. 

- Buenos días- le dijo

- Buenos días- contestó ella sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba aún mas contra él. Lucius la miró unos segundos y la abrazó fuerte mientras acariciaba suavemente sus hombros.- Fue mi primera vez¿sabes?- le confesó Narcisa sonriendo.

- ¿Te hice daño?- preguntó preocupado él. Solo una vez en su vida se había acostado con una virgen, y no recordaba como se tenía que tratar a las mujeres, para él todas eran simples objetos… Pero Narcisa no.

- Pues no… Te portaste muy bien conmigo Lucius, al principio me dolió un poco, pero luego todo estuvo bien- dijo ella tranquilizándole.- ¿Te has acostado con muchas?

- ¿Mujeres?

- No, águilas- dijo sarcástica ella.

- Con unas cuantas- contestó sin querer dar detalles¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

- ¿Y desde que estamos casados también?- Lucius la miró a los ojos. Y finalmente dijo:

- No.

- ¿Por qué?- él se retiró como ofendido por la pregunta, pero finalmente contestó:

- Porque estamos casados.

- Pero si no me querías… Ha sido un matrimonio horrible hasta hace a penas dos meses…

- ¿Tú has estado con otros hombres desde que nos hemos casado?- dijo como contestación.

- ¡Por supuesto qué no!- dijo Narcisa ofendida- ¿Cómo me puedes preguntarme algo así?

- Igual que tú me lo has preguntado- dijo él dolido por la poca confianza de Narcisa. Se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones aún enfadado. Narcisa se incorporó con rapidez y le abrazó por la espalda.

- Lo siento mucho, no quería ofenderte- depositó un dulce beso sobre él consiguiendo que su marido se diese la vuelta. La agarró de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Nunca- comenzó a decir- Te he respetado durante el matrimonio porque… Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.- la sonrió dulcemente y en su rostro se dibujó la nostalgia de algo que ella no comprendía. A continuación dijo- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi escapándote de tu casa… Pensé que eras la sirvienta más bonita y más audaz que había conocido. Y cuando nos casamos, llevabas el traje de novia, en ese momento entendí cómo los hombres podían sentirse afortunados de tener una esposa.- ella sonrió halagada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no le dejó- Escúchame bien Narcisa, desde que has entrado en mi vida yo… Ya no soy el mismo¿Entiendes? No se lo que has hecho pero me has cambiado totalmente¿Qué tienes¿Acaso me lanzaste un hechizo¿Un filtro amoroso¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- He aprendido a quererte- dijo ella con esa dulce inocencia que le caracterizaba. Estaba allí, tan atractiva, pura… Lucius la besó de nuevo y recorrió su cuerpo desnudo macándola toda ella con sus manos.

* * *

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?- dijo ella sobresaltada.- Creo que nos hemos saltado hasta la comida. 

- ¿Lo lamentas?

- No- contrastó Narcisa acurrucándose entre sus brazos- Pero ni siquiera está encendida la chimenea, y te recuerdo que estamos en invierno. Cuando salgamos hará frío.

- No te preocupes por el frío- dijo con una pícara sonrisa su marido. Ella se incorporó, tiró de la sábana envolviéndose en ella y se dirigió hacia el baño. En la puerta se giró y le dijo:

- Por una vez me puedes dejar el baño primero.

- Supongo que no pasará nada.

Lucius la observó antes de que se cerrase la puerta. Suspiró e intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento. No había ninguna razón para que no se acostase con su mujer, y no tenía que dar más vueltas al asunto. Pero lo cierto era que en ese momento se sentí casado de verdad. Nunca hubiese creído que aquella maldita noche iba acabar tan bien. Cuando se lo contase a Severus…

¡Severus! Debía estar esperándole¿Por qué no se había quedado el día anterior a hacer compañía a Narcisa si esa había sido la orden que él le había dado? Tal vez había sido Narcisa la que le había echado. Lo cual no le extrañaría mucho sabiendo el genio que su mujer se gastaba… Su mujer, sonaba bien hasta en su cabeza. De repente la puerta del baño se escuchó y la joven salió envuelta en un gran albornoz verde con las insignias de Lucius bordadas en plata.

- Me gusta- dijo ella mientras se cubría aún más- Es muy suave…

- ¿Te gusta? Pues es tuyo.

- Lucius, pone tus iniciales, es tuyo.

- Yo no le he usado ni una sola vez en mi vida- contestó el rubio- Bueno sí una, cuando me lo probé por primera vez, me gustan más las toallas. A ti te queda…

- Enorme- finalizó Narcisa.

- Te queda muy bien- se levantó se acercó a ella y Narcisa le besó dulcemente en los labios. Él la sujetó sus brazos y profundizó el beso- Un segundo- dijo mientras se separaba- Si seguimos así no vamos a salir de casa en días- ella le miró con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Quieres quedarte encerrada en esta habitación con el gruñón de tu marido?

- No me importaría mucho- contestó- Pero ahora no- dijo finalmente- Se acerca la Navidad y seguramente lo notarían.

- Diremos que estamos enfermos.- ella le miró suspicazmente- Me voy a duchar que cuando no es el uno es el otro. Puede que aún pueda hacer algo esta tarde. ¿Qué quieres como regalo de Navidad?

- Sorpréndeme

* * *

- Pasa Severus, supongo que Narcisa ya estará esperándome, bueno a los dos… No te preocupes, mandé una lechuza para avisar que venías y que no se preocupase por el retraso- Entraron a la casa y Lucius preguntó en voz alta- ¿Narcisa?- de repente la doncella nueva irrumpió en el hall y Lucius la miró sorprendida- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? 

- Ha salido- dijo temblorosa la mujer

- ¿Dónde?

- Dijo que iba a visitar a su hermana – Informó evitando mirar a los ojos a su nuevo señor

- ¿A sus padres? – Siguió interrogando Lucius cada vez más molesto con el asunto de la salida de Narcisa.

- A la señora Tonks… - Confesó finalmente la criada retrocediendo un paso por si se desataba la ira del rubio.

- ¿Qué?- bramó Lucius

* * *

Narcisa entró silenciosa en la habitación… La verdad es que se había entretenido mucho con la pequeña Nymphadora … Era un sueño de bebé, con tan solo un año y medio era una delicia… A Andrómeda se le veía preciosa, y al nuevo papá radiante. 

Habían aprovechado la visita de la joven Cissa para salir a cenar. Hacía mucho que los dos no pasaban un rato tranquilo, le habían dicho. Y Narcisa que quería disfrutar de la niña el mayor tiempo posible no se había podido negar… Pero todo se había alargado demasiado. Confiaba en que Lucius llegase tarde de nuevo y así no notase su ausencia… Pero esa noche los hados no estaban de su parte.

- Buenas noches- dijo una voz tras ella a la vez que encerraba las luces y cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Lucius!

- ¿Sorprendida? Créeme que a mi me ha pasado algo parecido. ¿Qué cara crees que se me ha quedado cuando llego con un invitado a cenar y la doncella me dice que no estás?- Narcisa permaneció callada- Y que para más sorna te había ido a ver a mi antigua prometida… Esa que se casó con un Sangre Sucia y que ha tenido a un mestizo…

- Yo…

- Quiero una explicación convincente Narcisa

- Es mi hermana- dijo la chica – Y quería ver a su bebé… Se acercan las navidades Lucius, dentro de diez días es Nochebuena. Tú te has ido esta tarde y pensé que te quedarías más tiempo atendiendo tus asuntos. Y no me gusta estar sola. Lo sabes demasiado bien.

- ¡He venido antes!

- ¡Pero normalmente no lo haces!- replicó Narcisa molesta por la actitud del hombre.

- ¡Pero hoy sí!- exclamó aún más alto el rubio- ¡Tenías que estar esperándome en casa como una buena mujer!

- ¡No soy un objeto¡Tengo vida propia y me gusta vivirla! No voy a quedarme aquí sola sin hacer nada esperando que te dignes a venir- contestó ella- Y ahora me voy a la otra habitación- finalizó la chica con las mejillas encendidas mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la pared.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Lucius. Ella se paró ante la imperiosa voz de su marido- Lo siento Narcisa, pero no me gusta que salgas sin decirme a donde… Por favor entiéndeme.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? – Dijo ella plantándole cara

- Que soy un hombre preocupado por su mujer- dijo con voz pausada.

- ¡Déjame vivir Lucius¡No me voy a escapar! – "Porque te quiero demasiado como para imaginar una vida sin ti" Pensó mientras le miraba y se serenaba un poco

- Lo se- dijo él con voz baja.

- ¡Pues entonces! – Gritó ella, irritada por el tono de voz de su marido

- No grites Cissa- pidió el chico- Severus está durmiendo en la habitación de enfrente.

- ¿Qué Severus?- preguntó aunque sabía antes de escuchar la contestación que la respuesta no le iba a agradar. Su marido solo conocía a un Severus y…

- Mi amigo, Severus Snape. – Ese era Severus Snape. Se dijo mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía

- ¿Qué?- exclamó la chica

- Shhh. Narcisa, te he dicho que no grites.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Su casa está plagada de gnomos, no tiene tiempo para desgnomizar y se le olvidó llamar al desgnomizador… Será una semana como mucho… No podía dejarle en un hotel. Voy a ver si le hemos despertado.

- Haz lo que te de la gana que es lo que haces siempre- Dijo Narcisa antes de que él saliese.

Cuando él volvió su mujer estaba en el extremo de la cama. Acurrucada y mirando hacia la ventana. Se metió y se acercó poco a poco. Acarició su pelo y luego sus hombros pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Narcisa- susurró finalmente- Cissa… Cissy… Se que estás despierta- besó un hombro y por fin consiguió que ella se estremeciese delatando que estaba despierta- Lo sabía… Lo siento, prometo consultarte, pero es amigo mío… No le puedo dejar en la calle y en cuanto a lo de tu hermana. Yo prefiero que no la vuelvas a ver,- tomó aire y finalmente dijo- pero entiendo que es tu hermana, haz lo que quieras.

- En el fondo puedo entenderlo Lucius… - Dijo Narcisa con voz apaciguadora y mucho más tranquila – Pero no me puedes decir esto directamente en vez de gritarme¿verdad?

- Lo siento- la abrazó y comenzó a besarla. Narcisa al principio respondió pero de repente apartó a su marido bruscamente y dijo:

-No

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con una irritación que era palpable – Sabía que seguirías enfadada.

- No es eso- susurró mientras le abrazaba- Snape

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que él está en la habitación de enfrente y no quiero que nos escuche- explicó la rubia.

- Vamos Narcisa, Severus no se enterará… Duerme profundamente.

- Pues no pensabas eso cuando te gritaba antes. No me quiero arriesgar a que nos escuche así que…- Le dio de nuevo la espalda a su marido y él suspiró resignado- Si va a ser un problema me voy a la habitación de al lado.

- Al menos te puedes acercar a mí.

- No

- Pero ¿por qué? Si solo quiero tenerte abrazada.

- No es por ti, es que no me fío de mi cuando estoy contigo.

- Bueno, pues quédate en la cama, yo me voy a la mecedora.

- Ni hablar. En todo caso me voy yo a la otra habitación. Pero es mejor que duermas conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito dormir contigo.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes esta vez? 

- ¡Lucius!

- Sí, tu marido. Esta noche cenamos juntos¿Recuerdas? Mañana tenemos la comida y la cena de Navidad en casa de tus padres.

- Tenía cosas que hacer.

- Ilústrame.

- Ilústrame tú sobre qué hace aún aquí Severus – contestó la rubia malhumorada mientras dejaba el abrigo en la mecedora y señalaba la puerta blanca que se veía a través de la de su habitación.

- Las cosas en su casa se han puesto feas – contestó el hombre – Los gnomos tienen todo lleno de túneles.

- Que hubiese contratado antes al desgnomizador – contestó su mujer de mala manera.

- Soy yo el que tendría que estar enfadado.

- ¿Ah sí¿Por qué? – preguntó Narcisa.

- Para empezar me desobedeces cada dos días y el de en medio. Ni siquiera me avisas cuando te vas, no me dices a donde, no me dices porqué y para colmo…- bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- Llevo diez días durmiendo contigo sin poder tocarte, y créeme, es insoportable.

- Tú te lo has buscado.

- Haré un hechizo silenciador y uno que selle las puertas. – Continuó él tercamente.

- Te he dicho que el problema no es ese. El problema es Severus. Me voy a cambiar de ropa.

- Alto ahí – dijo Lucius mientras sujetaba a Narcisa del brazo. La pegó contra su cuerpo y dijo - ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo este asunto?

- No se de que me hablas – Contestó ella esforzándose por hacer que la voz no le temblase.

- No quieres desayunar conmigo, ni comer, ni cenar, ni verme a excepción de cuando estamos en el cuarto. ¿Se puede saber por qué? Yo te he tratado perfectamente en este tiempo, y tú te estás comportando como una mujer fatal haciéndome sufrir- Narcisa reprimió una sonrisa… La verdad es que lo de mujer fatal tenía su gracia. Pero al ver que la cara de su marido no era de chiste, adoptó una postura seria

- Lucius, no es por ti. Eso te tiene que quedar bien claro¿ok? – Dijo finalmente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con infinita ternura - Ahora vengo y hablamos. En privado. Así que quiero que insonorices toda la habitación¿de acuerdo?

El rubio hizo caso. Se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama mientras revisaba un periódico de esa tarde. Escuchó la puerta del baño y acto seguido miró a su mujer que llevaba un minúsculo camisón de encaje y seda, color azul. El pelo rubio le caía ondulado enmarcando su rostro. Ella sonrió tras ver la reacción de su esposo y se acercó hasta la cama.

- Feliz Navidad – dijo mientras le daba un beso. Su marido respondió con avidez, pero ella se soltó – Lucius, yo… He ido a comprarte esto – De repente sacó un paquete alargado que estaba oculto en el interior del abrigo y se lo dio a su marido. – No sabía qué comprarte – Lucius desenvolvió el paquete y cogió la que había en su interior: un precioso bastón, de madera de ébano, la punta en plata y la empuñadura del mismo material con forma de serpiente y dos esmeraldas en los ojos.

- No tenías que molestarte, además… Me lo podías haber dicho y nos ahorramos la bronca

- No podía, no hubiese sido una sorpresa, pensaba dártelo mañana, pero me parece que ahora es el mejor momento para dártelo – Dijo Narcisa acariciando a su marido – Quiero que Severus se vaya, Lucius.

- Es que no entiendo qué tienes contra Severus. Tenéis que haber coincidido en Hogwarts, él era un año mayor que tú – Dijo Lucius acomodándola en su pecho - ¿Qué te hizo¿Te pegaba?

- ¿De qué hablas¡No! – Dijo Narcisa evitando soltar una carcajada. – Verás… - "O Lucius le mata o al menos le echará de casa" Hizo acopio de valor y dijo – Es que él me mira…

- ¿Te mira? – Dijo Lucius sin entender nada – ¿Y qué? Yo también te miro, y el elfo, y la sirvienta y…

- Lucius – Le cortó Narcisa – Me mira de manera poco decorosa – Dijo acompañando la frase de un gesto más que obvio – Y por eso os evito a los dos. Aquel día que le mandaste…

- ¿QUÉ?- Bramó Lucius interrumpiendo a su mujer y poniéndose de pie en la cama.

- Lucius por favor – Le dijo mientras tiraba de la manga para sentarle de nuevo – No quiero que te enfades con él. Solo decirte que es un hombre y que al estar solo se fue a fijar en mi – Mintió Narcisa acariciando a su marido apaciguadoramente.

- Mañana va a casa de su madre a comer – Dijo Lucius algo más convencido con la excusa que su mujer le había dado – Le diré que tengo problemas conyugales y que si por favor podría quedarse allí hasta que solucionase lo de los gnomos – Besó la cabeza de Narcisa que sonrió ampliamente – Se lo diré a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que te despiertes – Narcisa se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante y le besó.

* * *

**Y eso es todo de momento. Que si, que ya publico el capi 3 de La Venganza y ya sabeis que ando con otro fic más, pero bueno, espero que este os esté gustando. Si, está lleno de pastel, pero estoy intentando cambiar eso en el capítulo cuatro. Para los que os gusten esta pareja y los Merodeadores os advierto que mi nuevo proyecto anda por esas guisas. **

**Y lo dicho que muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto, porque normalmente cuando vuelvo a tener que hacer muchas cosas me vuelve la inspiración (Ni idea de por qué)**


	4. Negra Navidad

**Y ya vuelvo a la carga - Porque Noe me ha presionado y la verdad me estaba alargando demasiado - Estoy muy liada con las clases, las practicas, el foro, los amigos (xq no puedo dejarmelos a los pobres x ahi) así que mi faceta de escritora se ve muy resentida (Por falta de tiempo... ) Así que por todo esto sorry**

Hermy, muchas gracias por los comentarios, muy alentadores (Lo juro, de verdad de la buena) Para Cissy lo mismo (Me alegro de que te guste preciosisima y una cosa, lo del bebé... Em solo te digo que se habla de bebés en este capi) Aizea, espero que no te decepcione este capi, porque la historia da un giro un poco brusco... Bueno mas o menos que no quiero desvelar nada. Shingryu qué haría yo sin tus comentarios (Que me llenan un montón, mil gracias ) Atenhea, mi querida Mary, sorry por no hablar, veo que andamos las dos superliadas, espero que todo te vaya de lujo no se como van tus fics a ver si un dia nos vemos y me cuentas, ok?. Y por último Noe (Eres una pesada) Muchas gracias por insistirme con esto, que la verdad es que me anima muchisimo y eres la que me pinchas para que por fin publique

**Capítulo 4. Negra Navidad**

Narcisa se despertó mucho más contenta de lo que solía estar por las mañanas. Lucius ya no estaba y por eso sentía algo de frío. Agudizó el oído y comprobó que él estaba en la ducha. Se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez y asomó su cabecita al baño.

- Severus se está vistiendo – Informó Lucius que en ese momento salía de la ducha con una toalla – Le acompañaré a su casa sino te importa. Y mientras puedes ir preparando la ropa que llevaremos en la cena y vistiéndote para la comida. No vamos a volver a casa.

- Gracias – Dijo Narcisa sonrojándose levemente - ¿No te enfadarás por no poder elegir lo que te vas a poner?

- Me fío de tu buen gusto – Dijo secamente. Narcisa se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y entró en el baño con la mirada fija en el rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? – Dijo él un poco molesto mientras cogía la loción del afeitado y se la extendía por la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Narcisa preocupada - ¿A qué viene esa frialdad? – Repitió temiéndose lo peor. "Ya no me quiere, se ha cansado de mis caprichos y ya no me quiere"

- Nada – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Narcisa no se movió y finalmente el rubio tiró la navaja al lavabo y dijo – Me irrita que me traicionen. No he podido dormir nada pensando en lo de Severus. Y sino fuese porque has dicho que no crees que fuese con mala intención, le mataría – Narcisa tuvo miedo. Sabía de sobra que su marido hablaba en serio y eso la aterrorizó. Y en ese mismo momento comenzó a ser consciente de la realidad que existía. - ¿Cissa? – La voz de su marido le sacó de las cavilaciones. - ¿Te he asustado?

Narcisa le miró y se lanzó a abrazarle. Necesitaba sentir que era real. Un ser humano. Una persona. Y no un monstruo. Aquello pareció tranquilizar al rubio y la meció suavemente entre sus brazos. Luego ella se soltó y le besó dulcemente, Lucius correspondió y pudo volver a ser el hombre frío y calculador sin sentimientos… O que al menos los ocultaba muy bien.

Terminó de afeitarse bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia y luego salió del baño. Narcisa se duchó, y cuando salió del baño, Lucius y Severus se habían ido. Sonrió encantada ante la perspectiva y abrió el armario para buscar la ropa adecuada para la cena.

Se asomó a la ventana esperando inspirarse y descubrió que por la noche había nevado y había una preciosa estampa navideña, su jardín estaba adornado con hadas verdes, rojas y doradas y se sintió afortunada de inmediato. Definitivamente iba a ser una gran Navidad

**&&&**

- ¿Narcisa? – Lucius entró en la casa llevando una especie de saco de patatas deforme en una mano y un montón de paquetes en la otra – ¡Ya he venido! – Lucius abrió la boca al ver a su mujer

Narcisa Malfoy bajaba las escaleras de la mansión. Llevaba un vestido verde con un pequeño escote y cuello negro de terciopelo. Las mangas se ajustaban a la mitad del codo y luego caían sueltas y vaporosas hasta cubrir la mano de la mujer. La falda combinaba dos tonos de verde, la parte de arriba de un color más claro y transparente y la de abajo con unos elaborados bordados en negro. Sus pequeños zapatos, también negros parecían flotar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, atada con un lazo negro de terciopelo y dejando mechones rizados sueltos. Estaba espectacular, pero lo más espectacular es que parecía haber escogido el atuendo sabiendo la ropa que su marido llevaba.

Lucius Malfoy era su opuesto. Llevaba unos pantalones negros al igual que su chaqué. La camisa verde del mismo tono que la parte interior del chaqué, y un chaleco negro con detalles en verde. A él le gustaba su forma de vestir, pero tenía que reconocer que Narcisa era mucho más cuidadosa con los detalles, cogió aire mientras dejaba los paquetes en el suelo y se sacaba el bastón de debajo del brazo y vigiló como la mujer recorría la distancia que les separaba y le obsequiaba con un precioso beso.

- Déjame que acabe de dar los últimos retoques a tu vestuario – Sacó un pañuelo negro y se lo colocó a modo de corbata metiéndolo por dentro del chaleco con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó al acabar - ¡Feliz Navidad¡Ahhh! – Narcisa gritó al ver el saco de patatas moverse.

Dos segundos después una pequeña criatura con grandes orejas como las de un murciélago y enormes ojos se ponía de pie en el may de los Malfoy y miraba a Narcisa con curiosidad

- Soy Dobby hermosa ama nueva – Narcisa sonrió indulgentemente mientras Lucius le miraba con asco. Le cogió del paño de cocina que llevaba puesto y le metió en la cocina. Narcisa solo alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "respeto, elfo, inferior, mujer, cocina y todo el día" antes de que Lucius saliese exhibiendo una sonrisa falsa.

- Es el único que le sobraba a mis padres. He ido a verles, aunque cenaremos con ellos en Noche Vieja – Narcisa asintió y abrazó a su marido – Hoy estás de lo más sensible – Dijo mientras la apartaba un poco de si y cogía uno de los paquetes del suelo – Feliz Navidad Cissa.

Narcisa desenvolvió el paquetito y abrió el estuche verde. Se quedó muda de la impresión. Dentro había una esmeralda perfecta engarzada en dos serpientes de plata. Lucius cogió el broche con sumo cuidado y se lo colocó a su esposa en la parte superior del escote. Quedaba precioso. El broche perfecto para el vestido perfecto. Narcisa sonrió encantada.

- Bueno, no encontré nada que pudiese ser tan bonito como tú. Pero encontré esto en un viaje a París y me recordó a Slytherin que es nuestra casa… - Narcisa permaneció callada - ¿No te gusta?

- Me encanta. – Dijo por fin abrazándose a Lucius - Ojala siempre seamos tan felices – Lucius suspiró y deseó que así fuese.

**&&&**

- ¡Cissy! – Heriberto Black cogió a su hija pequeña en brazos y la alzó dándola vueltas como si fuese una niña. Su hija sonrió encantada, pero pronto se deshizo de los brazos de su padre para coger el brazo a su marido – Deberías haber venido a casa antes, aunque entiendo que es un viaje largo y que puede que no te apeteciese.

- La verdad es que prefería no salir de casa – Mintió la rubia mientras agarraba con fuerza a su marido – Pero me alegro de pasar Navidad con vosotros – Sonrió de forma radiante y se giró a su madre – Mira mamá – Señaló el broche de su pecho sonriendo – Me lo ha regalado Lucius¿No es precioso?

- Una obra de arte – Dijo la mujer mirando inexpresivamente a su marido – Ya veo que Lucius te cubre de regalos – Añadió volviendo su atención a la recién llegada pareja.

- Es un placer estar aquí Elladora – Dijo Lucius sonriendo de manera encantadora y besando la mano de su suegra – Como siempre la casa está decorada con el mayor gusto. – Añadió mirando de refilón a Heriberto pues sabía que había sido él el decorador.

- A mi hermano no le gusta en demasía – Agregó Heriberto Black tendiéndole la mano al blondo. – Ni a su mujer.

- Ya veo… - Comentó Lucius que pensó en que seguramente le gustaría un termino medio entre las dos opiniones – La veo muy hermosa Elladora – La mujer sonrió falsamente ante el cumplido y Narcisa entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lucius sonriendo de forma radiante.

- Bueno, será mejor que pasemos. – Dijo Heriberto guiando a la pareja al salón de la mansión. - Los Lestrange también están aquí. Había pensado invitar a tus padres Lucius, pero parece que están ocupados – Heriberto comentó esto sin convicción y Narcisa pensó en que en realidad su madre había tenido la idea de invitar a los Malfoy a pesar de lo que su padre pensase.

Pasaron al salón, bellamente decorado con un estilo sobrio a la par que elegante y Narcisa vio a su hermana Bella charlando con su futuro esposo. Se amaban. Ella lo sabía. Lo veía en los ojos de ambos. Se amaban por ser iguales, lo que no entendía era como ella podía amar a Lucius, si eran tan diferentes. La rubia se acercó a su hermana sin soltar la mano de su esposo y sonrió.

- Te veo muy hermosa Cissa – Comentó la morena poniéndose en pie y mirando a su hermana – Y no pareces tan deprimida como papá esperaba encontrarte – Lucius pasó la mano por la cintura de su esposa de manera muy poco decorosa y sonrió.

- Estamos mejor que nunca. – Bellatrix fulminó al rubio con la mirada y luego sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Rodolphus y yo nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas. Después de Año Nuevo. ¿Os esperamos para esas fechas? – Preguntó mirando a Lucius de manera expectante. El rubio entendió el juego

- Oh, me será imposible, tengo un viaje de negocios ineludible – Contestó con una sonrisa forzada que no pasó desapercibida para Narcisa – Pero ya sabéis que os deseo lo mejor.

Bellatrix miró a su hermana sonriéndola con superioridad antes de girarse hacia Lucius y sonreír de forma malvada.

- ¿No te llevas a Narcisa a esos viajes? – Preguntó. Lucius miró con preocupación a Narcisa y esta le miró sin entender a que se refería exactamente su hermana.

- Nunca he querido ir – Contestó comprendiendo la magnitud del enfado de Bellatrix. La morena estaba enfadada con su marido por algo que no lograba comprender. Rodolphus incómodo con la situación se acercó a Narcisa y le besó la mano antes de hablar.

- Un placer verte Cissa, estás tan hermosa como siempre. – Dio la mano a Lucius y le dijo – Tenemos que hablar de esos negocios en Edimburgo – Le dijo alzando las cejas de forma significativa.

Narcisa miró a Lucius confusa. ¿Desde cuando tenía negocios en Edimburgo¿Qué se traía entre manos con el prometido de su hermana¿Qué le pasaba con su hermana¿A qué venían esos ataques que ella le hacía? Miró a su marido que parecía nada incómodo aunque ella sabía que lo estaba y finalmente este apretó su cintura y dijo.

- Después de la comida Rodolphus. Cissa y yo hemos traído la ropa para la fiesta de esta noche porque no vamos a volver a casa – Explicó el blondo mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que varios de los Black estaban ya sentados. Narcisa le miró fijamente y al final resopló resignada

**&&&**

- Narcisa no sabe nada de lo de Lord Voldemort – Lucius fumaba un puro en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Black y miraba a Rodolphus sentado en un butacón – No quiero que a ella le afecte nada de ese mundo. Así que haz el favor de conseguir que la lunática de tu prometida permanezca con la boca cerrada, tenía que ir a comprar el regalo de Navidad de su hermana, por eso te dejé solo hace dos semanas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la cosa se iba a complicar tanto? Eran solo dos muggles

- Dos muggles armados – Repuso Rodolphus – Pero por alguna extraña razón el Señor Tenebroso no me dijo nada¿Sabes por qué?

- Cargué con toda la responsabilidad – Dijo sin poder reprimir una mueca de dolor al rememorar el castigo que había tenido. - Narcisa me curó de nuevo. Tengo suerte de tenerla en casa

- Pensé que te había curado Snape. También está en tu casa según se dice – Contestó el moreno peinándose la barba con las manos. Lucius apagó el puro con rabia - ¿Qué?

- No me hables de él. Se atrevía a mirar a Narcisa – Rodolphus sonrió – Ella dice que cree que le hace falta una mujer. Y que yo recuerde era amigo tuyo¿No tenía novia?

- La tenía, pero nunca llegué a averiguar quien era. Él lo tenía muy bien escondido. Y eso que al principio pensé que le gustaba Rosier. – Dijo soltando una carcajada. – No lo se. En el fondo me da lo mismo. Lo único que quiero es casarme con Bella de una vez. Me da la impresión de que sus padres están frenando el enlace porque consideran que los Lestrange son inferiores a los Black – Apagó el puro con la misma rabia que había sufrido Malfoy momentos antes – Y puede que no tengamos tanto dinero, pero somos tan nobles como esos presumidos. La culpa de todo esto la tienes tú, amigo mío.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó divertido - ¿Qué he hecho yo?

- Casarte con Cissa y ser un marido encantador y que la da todos los lujos que la benjamina quiere. – Lucius soltó una carcajada – Sigo sin reírme Lucius. Necesito ser una garantía para Elladora Black, es la sexta vez que pongo fecha para la boda.

- Díselo a él. Los Black apoyan a Voldemort, recuerda que a Regulus le tratan como a un héroe. – Dijo el hombre – Es posible que El Señor Tenebroso comparta mi cena de Año Nuevo, en casa de los Malfoy, supongo que no sería difícil conseguir que os invitasen. Y los Black estarán más que dispuestos. De todas formas¿Qué alternativas quedan para Bellatrix?

- Theodore Nott. Es algo mayor que tú, pero me sorprende que no tenga esposa. Y es inmensamente rico. Bella le conoce y le admira – Dijo amargamente el moreno.

- Theodore no aguantaría a Bellatrix Black. Tu prometida es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Contestó Lucius mirando su copa y escogiendo la expresión adecuada – Impulsiva. Y Theodore es un hombre tranquilo, no soportaría la tozudez de Bellatrix. Además, dicen que va a casarse con la hija mayor de los Parkinson – Confesó bajando la voz – No debes preocuparte por el bueno de Theodore, él no se fijaría en Bellatrix. En realidad yo pensaba que ella no se casaría jamás. Y más con la fama que la precede

- La quiero, de verdad. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que me dejó desnudo en primer año a merced del sauce boxeador – Dijo el hombre moreno siendo completamente sincero.

- No creo en el amor a primera vista – Mintió Lucius. En ese momento la imagen de una criada precisa escapando de la mansión Black apareció en su cabeza y estuvo a punto de sonreír.

- ¿Amas a Cissy? – Preguntó abruptamente. Lucius Malfoy se levantó incómodo mientras fulminaba al hombre.

- Eso es algo que no tengo que contestarte – Dijo antes de salir de la sala. "Sí, supongo que lo que siento por ella es amor. Destrozaría a cualquier hombre que se acercase a ella e intentase tocarla… Aunque fuese su padre" Apretó la varita con tanta fuerza que cuando se dio cuenta pensó que la habría roto. Bajó las escaleras y la vio hablando con su hermana.

Se quedó allí. Observando a su esposa. Completamente en silencio. Deseando llevársela de allí. Pensando en dejarla encerrada en su casa. Y odiando cada segundo en que tenía que mostrarse indiferente a ella. Ajeno a su esposa. Porque eso era ella SU esposa. De SU propiedad. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de la dependencia que ella creaba sobre él. Le estaba haciendo débil. A veces se había planteado el quedarse en casa con Narcissa antes que acudir a una misión del Señor Oscuro, y lo de la misión en Escocia ya había sido el colmo de los males. Podía haber salido todo mal. Y solo por ir a comprarle el regalo a ella. "Recuerda porqué te casaste Lucius" Se dijo "Solo necesitabas engendrar un heredero. No lo has hecho por otra cosa. El amor no existe para los Malfoy. Y ella aún no está embrazada. La gente empezará a hablar." Otra voz diferente, como si fuese más razonable apareció en su cabeza "No es bueno presionarla, solo tiene dieciocho años." Lucius cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, y lo único que quería hacer era volver a ser él mismo. Su mujer le estaba cambiando… Tenía que alejarla de él.

- ¿Lucius estás bien? – Preguntó una voz femenina mientras le acariciaban el rostro suavemente.

Lucius abrió los ojos y miró a su esposa que le miraba con preocupación. "Vale, tendrás que alejarla, pero hoy no. Aún no. Solo una noche más" Se dijo antes de besar la mano de su mujer de forma furtiva.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza. Eso es todo – Contestó con la voz ronca. Narcisa le miró preocupada.

- Túmbate un rato, puede que solo necesites dormir – Recomendó su esposa – Mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha, en el piso de arriba. Es un lugar cómodo. – Lucius asintió

- Está bien. Despiérname dentro de una hora – Subió las escaleras dejando a su esposa mirándole con extrañeza.

**&&&**

- Creo que estoy embarazada

- ¿Embarazada¿Tú¿Cómo?

- Aunque parezca increíble, soy una mujer, y cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman, lo normal es que deseen tener hijos lo antes posible – Contestó agriamente la mujer.

- ¡Pero si no estáis casados! – Contestó Narcissa abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Qué van a decir papá y mamá?

- Nada porque no lo van a saber – Contestó la futura madre – Cissa¿De verdad crees que se lo voy a decir? Tengo que conseguir casarme con Rody antes de dos semanas o sospecharán

- Ya claro, y ¿cómo se supone que lo vas a conseguir? – Inquirió Narcissa – Porque debo recordarte que mamá ha vuelto a vetar la ceremonia, y eso es algo difícil de solucionar.

- Ahí es donde entras tú.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó confusa Narcissa

- Tú, tu marido y vuestra inmensa fortuna. – Respondió con una cínica sonrisa la morena

- ¿Me estás pidiendo dinero? – Dijo incrédula la rubia – Porque no tiene ninguna gracia. Si crees que mamá va a dejarte… - Narcissa calló su razonamiento y miró a Bellatrix – Está bien, hablaré con Lucius para que os deje algo de dinero…

- Una casa, mejor una casa – Aclaró Bellatrix. Narcissa la miró enfadada – Una de las de Lucius, he estado investigando mucho y hay unas cuantas que tiene pero que no utiliza, y ha adquirido una cerca de Brighton hará cosa de dos semanas, con su propia fortuna personal, no con el dinero de sus padres – Narcissa abrió la boca sorprendida – Y, esos viajes que hace, a los que no quieres ir, por supuesto es porque es peligroso. Jamás te podrías involucrar con el señor oscuro como lo ha hecho Lucius. Y ahora, él es su mano derecha y tu gloria será mucho mayor que la mía. Pero por supuesto eso ya lo sabrías¿Verdad? – Preguntó con malicia.

- Sí – Murmuró Narcissa. De repente se sintió mareada, con ganas de vomitar, se levantó dificultosamente y caminó hacia su habitación con paso titubeante, apoyándose en las paredes para no caerse.

No entendía para nada como Lucius la podía haber mentido de esa forma, pero tampoco le iba a dejar explicarse. Le pegaría una bofetada directamente y luego… Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su marido con los ojos abiertos mirando por la ventana con gesto de preocupación. Tenía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana entre los dedos, y la cogía como si temiese perderla y hacerla daño a la vez. Narcisa recordaba esa muñeca. Se la había regalado Andrómeda con el primer sueldo que su hermana mayor consiguió. Decía que era igualita a ella, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Lucius se dio la vuelta al vera y la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué…? – La bofetada de su mujer le cayó de repente. Casi inconscientemente le levantó la mano.

- No se te ocurra levantarme la mano Lucius Malfoy. Espero que no olvides que estás en mi casa. En mi habitación. Con mis padres abajo. No se si me explico correctamente. – Lucius bajó la mano lentamente y agarró la muñeca con tanta fuerza que sintió como esta se quebraba entre sus dedos y uno de los pedazos le cortaba. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por las manos y a caer al suelo en forma de pequeñas gotas.

Narcissa no se inmutó. Cerró los puños y contuvo la ira, de la misma forma en que Lucius contuvo la suya. Y entonces lo vio claro. Su marido era un monstruo. Tenía el corazón más negro que había visto jamás. Pero no fue eso lo que la asustó. Lo que la asustó fue el poder que sentía, le producía una sensación de vértigo indescriptible. Y algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido comenzó a despertar. Aquella parte Slytherin. Aquella serpiente enroscada en el fondo de su corazón comenzó a sisear. En ese momento Narcissa perdió los últimos restos de su inocencia.

Y aquello no le preocupó lo más mínimo. Aquello solo consiguió despertar en ella deseos y sensaciones prohibidos. Ahora se sentía poderosa, se sentía bella y fría, como si fuese el último témpano de hielo que queda antes de llegar la primavera. Alzó la barbilla orgullosamente y evaluó a su marido como se fuese la primera vez.

- Ya que has traicionado a tu familia por él, espero que no le traiciones. No seas idiota Lucius, él cree que es más importante que tú y que yo. Pero tú nunca debes creer eso o te perderás. Como ha hecho mi hermana.

Lucius miró sorprendida a su mujer y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Se sumergió en ellos, buscando a la dulce Narcissa que había conocido. Ahí estaba, en el fondo de aquellos dos pozos azules. Y Lucius la sonrió como solo sonreía a ella. Ahí estaba. Su mujer había despertado por fin. Las horas de soledad estaban a punto de terminarse, y todo gracias a la estúpida de Bellatrix. Por fin Narcissa era una Malfoy.

- Aún me queda algo a lo que jurar mi lealtad. A ti, Narcissa Malfoy. Te he estado esperando desde siempre.

- Lo se, ya era hora de encontrarme a mi misma – Dijo sonriendo de manera encantadora. Cogió la muñeca de la mano de Lucius y miró en su interior. – Hueca – Comentó al ver que no había nada dentro.

Lucius desprendió del pelo de su esposa un diminuto alfiler de plata, con forma de serpiente y una diminuta esmeralda por cabeza y lo puso dentro de la muñeca de porcelana. Miró a su mujer sin esbozar ni tan siquiera una sonrisa, apuntó con la varita a la muñeca y musitó

– _Reparo._ Ahora está completa – Algo en la muñeca había cambiado, sin dejar de ser hermosa, ahora tenía algo más.

**&&&**

Aquella noche los dos componentes del matrimonio Malfoy fueron los más alegres comensales. Los mejores conversadores. Los más compenetrados e incansables bailarines. El matrimonio perfecto. Y perfectos amantes. Pero con un cambio. Ahora sabían como era realmente el otro, y que estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Para Lucius era una tranquilidad, no tener secretos. Para Narcissa una nueva experiencia que la embriagaba y hacía que se sintiese extrañamente excitada. Era solo su alma, la de ella, la que habían cambiado para amoldarse a la realidad. O tal vez no había cambiado, solo se había rebelado contra el destino, rompiendo las barreras que la encerraban dentro de una jaula de mujer dulce y perfecta y ahora se sabía como era esa alma en realidad. Era simplemente como el alma de su marido.

Almas oscuras en lugares oscuros. Almas gemelas. Almas perdidas. Almas frías. Almas calculadoras. Almas de hielo. Almas mancilladas. Pero ante todo, almas complementarias.

* * *

**¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado¿Si¿No¿Porqué? Bueno todo eso me lo dejais en un Rw, que la verdad me animan muchio muchio. Con esto y un bizcocho... Hasta que vuelva a tener tiempo para escribir. Simplemente daros las gracias y pediros paciencia, me parece que esto se lo merece¿No? Besos de chocolate para todas y no dejeis de leer un libro muy bueno que se llama Memorias de Idhun, es de Laura Gallego. Ah! Y leed Eragon antes de verlo en el cine, suele merecer la pena :D**

**Istelita**


	5. Es la Guerra

**Holaaaa. Bueno esta vez he tardado mucho más. Lo siento, tenía este capítulo preparado pero quería tener el siguiente casi listo. Además la inspiración me viene a horas muy muy muy malas**

**Disclimer: Por desgracia Lucius, Tito Voldy, Narcissa y compañía son propiedad de gente más importante que yo que tiene más dinero que yo y que escribe mejor que yo. Así que yo sigo estudiando, llegando pillada de dinero al final de la semana y escribiendo cosillas pa divertirme y divertiros. **

**Y sin más La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A., con el apoyo del Foro de Hogwarts, laca de S&S y CocapiGalletas (Para los buenos Grindylows) presentan**

**Capítulo 5. Es la guerra**

Narcissa recorrió la distancia hasta la puerta muy erguida. Esperaba la llegada de su marido, y él le había advertido que llegaría acompañado de gente muy importante. Eso solo podía significar gente de su grupo. Del grupo de su marido. Mortifagos. Y tenía que impresionarles. Era la primera vez que iba a recibirles sabiendo que lo eran. Sería como un ensayo antes de la cena de la última noche del año en casa de los Malfoy.

Había elegido el atuendo con cuidado. Llevaba una túnica de gala muy ceñida, azul oscuro, de mangas amplias hasta medio codo que se abrían a partir de ahí y con una amplia falda que resaltaba aún más su figura. Se había hecho un moño alto muy elegante, y adornaba sus orejas con unos pendientes de lágrima con una perla negra de exquisita delicadeza.

Abrió la puerta con una impresionante sonrisa falsa, tan impresionante como la de los acompañantes de su marido. Lucius sonreía con suficiencia, como si secretamente supiese que era mejor que los demás. No tocó a Narcissa solo se puso a su lado, mirando con desprecio a todos los comensales, y entonces en último lugar, apareció él.

Narcissa necesitó de todo su control para no cambiar el gesto de su cara. Era la persona más extraña que había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos rasgados, los iris rojizos y una evidente falta de pigmentación. Parecía estar quedándose sin pelo, pero tampoco parecía muy preocupado por ello. Los labios eran finos y dibujaban una sonrisa despótica. Tenía la nariz recta y muy fina, los agujeros nasales parecían estar a punto de cerrarse cada vez que aspiraba.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza levemente, pero Narcissa le extendió la mano. Lord Voldemort tomó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer y ella sintió unos labios fríos acariciar la piel.

- Las habladurías no le hacen justicia Narcissa, es usted mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. – Narcissa hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y contestó al cumplido como la habían enseñado.

- He de decirle, aprovechando el momento, que es usted mucho más imponente de lo que me habían dicho. Es un honor tenerle de invitado en nuestro humilde hogar. – Voldemort esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y acto seguido contestó.

- No querida, la humildad no es uno de los defectos de Lucius – Se rió entre dientes y se limpió los pies fuera antes de entrar en la casa después de todos sus mortifagos.

Fue algo increíble, ese gesto hizo que todos los invitados volviesen a la puerta y se limpiasen los pies antes de pasar al salón. Narcissa estuvo tentada de soltar una carcajada de satisfacción. En cambio, cogió el abrigo y el bastón de su marido y los llevó a la habitación, mientras las criadas colocaban el resto de abrigos en el ropero de la entrada.

Iba a bajar de nuevo cuando descubrió que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada al otro ocupante del segundo piso mientras arrugaba la nariz demostrando su claro desprecio hacia ese individuo en particular.

- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar aquí. No me quiero imaginar lo que te haría mi marido si te encuentra a solas conmigo.

- No tengo ni idea de porqué me iba a hacer algo – Comentó el hombre – A menos de que le hayas contado que estuvimos juntos en el colegio. Y en ese caso no estoy segura de que tú estuvieses aquí. – Narcisa le miró con odio – Será mejor para los dos que no lo descubra¿No te parece?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Narcissa con voz siseante.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? - Preguntó Severus mientras pensaba que la verdadera respuesta debería haber sido "A ti"

- ¿Qué se supone que me han hecho, brillante mortifago? – Preguntó ella sonriendo falsamente. – Me han convertido en una brillante esposa, y señora de la casa, y te agradecería que no invadieses mi intimidad.

- Cissy…

- ¡Deja de llamarme Cissy¡Me llamo Narcissa Malfoy! – Gritó ella perdiendo los nervios y dándose la vuelta para perder de vista a aquel hombre que ahora aborrecía

Severus Snape meneó la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo. Ahora era la perfecta esposa para Lucius Malfoy, la belleza e inteligencia de su Narcissa y el apellido del rubio, con todo lo que éste implicaba. Un solitario alfiler clavado en su memoria, pero que era de su amigo y colaborador más cercano, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Parecía que Lucius tenía control sobre todas las vidas que él quería controlar, incluyendo la de un humilde Sangre Sucia que creyó ser un príncipe debido a su apellido.

Pero para la dama aquello no había sido suficiente, ella era una reina ahora, y ya no se conformaba con príncipes, desde esa noche, Severus supo que Lucius le ganaría terreno día tras día con el Señor Oscuro gracias a su mujer, y que la guerra estaba perdida de antemano.

**&&&**

- Una cena deliciosa Narcissa, ya veo que sabe usted lo que los invitados desean tomar – Narcissa inclinó la cabeza sonriendo encantadoramente y le sirvió un poco más de vino de elfo a Voldemort – Lucius no suele mencionar lo valiosa que puedes llegar a ser.

- No tanto como cree usted – Dijo Narcissa pecando de falsa modestia tan de moda en la Alta Sociedad - ¿Tendremos el placer de compartir nuestra cena de Fin de Año con usted?

- No debería comentar ese tema, debe ser un secreto, pero… – Bajó la voz, tomó a Narcissa de la mano, sacó la varita y apuntó hacia el techo diciendo – _Tempus _– El tiempo se paró para todo el mundo menos para ellos – Es bastante probable que cene con usted para disfrutar de su compañía y la de Lucius. Él es lo más parecido a un hijo que he tenido y tendré, por lo que la puedo considerar a usted como a una hija. - Hizo otro movimiento de varita y todo el mundo pareció retomar lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Para cuando tendré un nieto? – Narcissa bajó la cabeza apenada y algo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas

- No tenemos prisa, señor – Se apresuró a asegurar Lucius cogiendo la mano de su esposa – Narcissa aún es muy joven – El hombre clavó sus pupilas en Narcissa durante unos segundos y no dijo nada más.

- ¿No le parece increíble que Bellatrix vaya a casarse en diez días? – Comentó Narcissa cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- No se si calificar de increíble ese hecho, considero que tienes un marido… Generoso – Narcissa quiso sonreír a Lucius, pero se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible hacerlo en público de una forma que resultase sincera – No creo que vaya a ganar demasiado con este desfalco, pero ya sabemos que los Lestrange no tienen tanto dinero como quieren aparentar. – Alzó la cabeza y la voz antes de decir – Si el gran patriarca de los Lestrange no hubiese dilapidado su negocio en señoritas de compañía, posiblemente este problema no hubiese existido – Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio de repente. Bellatrix sujetó a su prometido mientras los hermanos Lestrange apretaban los puños y dientes.

- Supongo que este es el momento perfecto para servir los postres – Dijo Narcissa poniéndose en pie y mirando a una de las criadas.

**&&&**

- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo sin dirigirme la palabra?

Narcissa pareció ignorar a su marido y entró en el baño para ponerse el camisón con el que dormía. Lucius se quitó la ropa y se tumbó sobre la cama esperando que la mujer volviese. Cuando salió del baño, ya cambiada, ignoró a su marido y se metió en la cama.

- ¿Vas a apagar la luz? – Preguntó al ver que él no parecía tener intenciones.

- No puedes pasarte toda la vida enojada por algo que no te conté para protegerte – Dijo Lucius con calma

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo ella sin quitar la vista de las cortinas – Pruébame.

- ¡Es absurdo¡No puedes recriminarme por ello¡Tú misma has tenido a Lord Voldemort en tú casa! – Exclamó perdiendo los papeles

- No me levantes la voz – Advirtió pausadamente mientras se incorporaba y le miraba fijamente.

- ¡Hago lo que me da la gana¡Esta es mi casa y tú eres MI esposa! – Narcisa le abofeteó de nuevo, y aquel gesto enfureció aún más a Lucius.

Cogió a su mujer del brazo y la sacó de la cama a rastras. Abrió el balcón aún arrastrando a Narcissa y sacó la mitad del cuerpo de su mujer por fuera, como si la fuese a tirar por la ventana.

- Podría hacerlo y decir que ha sido un accidente – Le dijo al oído suave y peligrosamente

Narcissa no supo si fue el frío, la voz de su marido, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, o la situación de peligro en la que estaba, pero se estremeció de placer, sintió como la excitación crecía en ella y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido. Los ojos de ambos echaban chispas, y sin previo aviso Narcissa le besó. Lucius respondió, besándola de manera violenta, alzándola en brazos y pegándola a la pared del balcón mientras mordía el labio de su esposa haciendo que esta gimiese y aumentase la profundidad de los besos.

Notó como la pared de piedra rozaba sus hombros desnudos y sentía en la espalda todos los ángulos de la fachada, pero no podía parar. Se horrorizó al pensar que era posiblemente la violencia de su marido la que la excitaba, y que justamente en esa noche la nueva Narcissa iba a unirse definitivamente a su marido. Se sentía parte de un juego, y sentía que cuanto más peligro hubiese en él mejor se lo pasaría.

Empujó a Lucius quitándoselo de encima y entró en el cuarto, sin saber muy bien porqué le rechazaba. Lucius entró tras ella, con los ojos cargados de lujuria y la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se moviese más. La apretó contra él y le susurró.

- Eres mía. Solo mía. No lo olvides nunca

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer y la rubia gimió aún más sonoramente. Había perdido el control. Ambos y entre gemidos y suspiros se entregaron el uno al otro.

**&&&**

Lucius se levantó de la cama temprano. Se encontraba relajado. Miró a Narcissa y descubrió un par de marcas rojas en su cuello. Se estremeció de placer al imaginarla como la noche anterior. Entró al baño presuroso, para darse una ducha, una bien fría. Pero cuando salió y descubrió a su mujer, sintió como el deseo volvía a crecer en ella. Se inclinó sobre Narcissa y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Aún sin despertarse ella le buscó desesperadamente, finalmente abrió los ojos y le besó, obligándole a entrar de nuevo en la cama con ella.

- Espera Narcissa – Le frenó él – Tengo negocios que atender – Ella frunció el ceño y salió de la cama desnuda, encerrándose en el baño y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando salió, observó decepcionada que no había nadie en la cama, como ella esperaba, pero dos manos poderosas la cogieron por detrás y comenzaron a besarla con pasión.

- Sabía que te acabarías quedando – Le dijo mientras él la quitaba el albornoz – Siempre gano.

- Me has hechizado – Dijo él mientras la alzaba en brazos y la ponía contra la pared – Pero prefiero estar hechizado por ti antes que por cualquier otra persona – Narcisa sonrió arrogantemente mientras le abrazaba con las piernas y los brazos y finalmente dijo:

- Que no se te olvide que tú eres solo mío.

**&&&**

Lucius se sentó junto a la barra del pub con cara de asco. Le repugnaban los sitios así, pero por desgracia se estaba acostumbrando con relativa facilidad. Miró de reojo a su compañero. Rodolphus rezumaba odio por todos los poros de su piel, estaba furioso por lo ocurrido hacía apenas tres noches. Su lealtad hacia Voldemort parecía estar pendiente de un hilo y Lucius temía que esa noche el hilo se rompiese. Y eso no podía ocurrir.

Era la última oportunidad que el Señor Tenebroso iba a dar a la comunidad mágica antes de declarar públicamente la guerra. Lucius no sabía los detalles, pero seguramente iba a pedir control total sobre Hogwarts. En realidad el heredero de los Malfoy dudaba mucho que el viejo director fuese a darle control sobre el colegio, pero Voldemort estaba decidido. Si aquello salía mal, la suerte estaría echada y la guerra empezaría junto con el nuevo año.

- Lucius – La voz de Lestrange le sacó de sus divagaciones, miró a su futuro cuñado entornando los ojos – Decía que si vas a cenar con Voldemort esta noche, le podrías disuadir para que venga a la boda, para Bella sería muy importante que lo hiciese.

- No ha confirmado nada a mis padres – Comentó finalmente – Pero haré lo que pueda. ¿Vosotros vais a la fiesta de los Habbot?

- No – Dijo apretando los puños – Vamos a pasar una velada tranquila con mis padres y mi hermano.

Lucius le miró de reojo. Seguramente no les hubiesen invitado a ninguna fiesta. Desde que saltó el escándalo Lestrange, su familia había caído en desgracia. Muy pocos olvidarían realmente el bochornoso recuerdo en el que el patriarca de la familia salía de una casa de prostitutas muggles.

- Créeme a veces preferiría disfrutar de una de esas tranquilas veladas – Comentó Lucius cortésmente – Bueno, ahora solo te quedan tres días para famosa boda¿Sigues igual de seguro?

- Sí – Contestó fervorosamente.

- Amas a Bellatrix… - Comentó más afirmando con extrañeza que preguntando a Rodolphus.

- Si, la amo con todo mi corazón. Ella y yo somos iguales, pensamos lo mismo. Somos almas gemelas. Y todo lo que ella hace es lo que mi corazón ansía hacer.

A Lucius le sonó contradictorio, en realidad Bellatrix llevaba las riendas de la relación. Su prometido era una sombra que la seguía por todas partes con ciega admiración y que no llegaba al nivel de locura de la mente de la mediana de los Black. Solo había que ver como ella obedecía a Voldemort, como lo admiraba… En realidad Lucius sospechaba que Bellatrix estaba enamorada de Voldemort, pero que se quedaba con Rodolphus porque no había nadie más en el mundo que la amase como él. Era una curiosa teoría, ya que no podría tener nunca al hombre al que amaba, su vanidad la hacía quedarse con el hombre que más la amaría y que más la amaba.

- ¿Van a tomar algo? – Preguntó el camarero que llevaba ya un rato escuchando la conversación desde una distancia poco prudente

- Claro, tomaremos algo con lo que no tengamos que soportar tu presencia – Contestó Rodolphus bruscamente. Lucius le agarró del brazo y miró al hombre, aún ceñudo.

- Tu mejor whisky de fuego – Pidió intentando serenar a su compañero. Lestrange siempre hacía estupideces, y aquello acabaría por poner en peligro la misión.

El hombre volvió con dos vasos cargados con un líquido ambarino y un par de hielos. A Lucius le bastó con mojarse los labios con la sustancia, para confirmar que era uno de los peores whiskys que había probado. Aún así, le tendió unos galeones y el hombre terminó por alejarse de su zona.

- Deberíamos darle una lección a ese viejo camarero – Opinó Rodolphus llevándose la mano al bolsillo en el que seguramente estuviese su varita. Lucius negó y dio otro trago a su vaso.

- El Señor dijo que esperásemos aquí sin llamar la atención. No quiero que haya problemas. Solo Severus saldría beneficiado – Recordó que su amigo estaba con Averi y Rosier en el otro pub del pueblo. "Seguramente los dos primeros se estarán emborrachando con la hidromiel de Rosmerta, y acabarán haciendo alguna tontería." Pensó apurando la bebida. Dos minutos después escuchó un alboroto fuera del bar y salió del mismo seguido por Lestrange. Averi y Rosier hacían levitar a dos duendes que parecían inconscientes.

Lucius se sintió de repente en peligro se puso la capa por la cabeza y caminó en dirección contraria al resto. Se chocó con un hombre que corría hacia sus dos compañeros. Lucius lo reconoció como uno de los aurores del ministerio. Aceleró el paso malhumorado y reconoció a otros dos aurores. Uno de ellos era el primo de su esposa, ese gigoló de medio pelo. Llegó a la puerta de Hogwarts y se quedó entre las sombras hasta que otra figura encapuchada salió a través de las puertas enrejadas, parecía furioso. Lucius se acercó a él por detrás.

- Es la guerra Lucius, Dumbledore ha sentenciado a sus amados sangre sucia – Lucius no se sorprendió de que él ya supiese que estaba allí. A pesar de ello carraspeó antes de informar de las malas noticias.

- Averi y Rosier han atacado a dos duendes, y mucho me temo que pueden haberlos cogido. He visto a tres aurores correr tras ellos – Voldemort se giró y tomo aire, consiguiendo que sus fosas nasales se redujesen a dos hendiduras negras. – No podía arriesgarme a que me cogiesen solo porque unos borrachos decidieron divertirse. Además usted dio órdenes estrictas…

- Está bien Lucius, creo que has actuado correctamente. Debemos volver, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Si, mis padres me esperan a estas horas para la cena… - Voldemort le miró, como si hubiese recordado algo y sonrió tétricamente – ¿Va a venir finalmente?

- Solo porque se lo prometí a tu encantadora mujer – Nada más acabar la frase desapareció. Lucius le imitó

**&&&**

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien. Date prisa Narcissa, tenemos que llegar ya – Lucius empujaba a su mujer escaleras abajo. Ella frunció el ceño y le miró, parándose de golpe en medio de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. – La empujó de nuevo, pero ella no se movió.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que no me lo digas Lucius – Su marido la alzó en brazos y la sacó fuera de la casa. – Es la guerra Narcisa, la guerra – Dijo antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por los Rw, Noe, Shingryu Inazuma, Nimue-Tarrazo, CissyCardbuge (Ya viste lo mala que fui con Bella U.U) y Mary (Hola preciosa que no nos vemos, estudia mucho para salvar muchas vidas, ailovius) Bueno en general muchisimas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo a pesar de que soy muy muy muy lenta escribiendo y publicando (Juro que antes no era así) La Venganza está estancada, así que puede que publique aunque no tenga más. Lo siento mucho pero es que sino se me alarga muchsiimo la historia (No me gusta como la estoy llevando)**

**Así que nada, un besito a todas y por favor segur animandome. DAD AL GO!**


End file.
